The Duel King
by AthrunZala00
Summary: A seven-arc story. The main character, Ryouta Isida, hopes to become the number one Duel King in the land. He has to survive many battles in order to accomplish this. Rated M for language, violence, nudity/sex, ect. Mostly RyoutaxNaomi, YoruxYumi.
1. Ryouta

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: To all of my imperial subjects who have missed me, I am finally back. Of course, I'm here with a new purpose. I've started to work on making my own anime stories. My ideas are completely made up. I am not writing stories that have to do with anime already made. I'm working on creating my own made up animes. I've also trashed all of my old stories that were on this website. Those were written during my time in high school. Now that I'm a college student, I want to make up my own ideas and start all over. This is the first story that I've been working on. I hope that you will all check it out. You will find it under the Misc. category and then under the Misc. Anime/Manga category. Here's the first chapter. It's not as long as I would like it to be, but enjoy it anyways!

* * *

Arc 1: New York City Tournament

Chapter 1: Ryouta

The sun was shining brightly on the Tokyo district of Bunkyo. It was a great day for the start of April in the year 2015. Today was the start of schools around the area, and for a certain boy, it was now the beginning of his college adventure. In a two-story, brick-structured house, the stairs to the upper level were heard creaking. The creaks continued as a shadowed figure walked up to a door in the hallway. Without knocking, the figure opened the door and walked into a room, which was dark from the blinds being closed. The figure walked over to the window and opened the blinds, revealing the bright sunlight.

The figure was revealed as a brown-haired boy, whose hair ran down to his shoulders. He was also around the height of six feet, and he wore dark-colored clothes, since these were his favorite colors. He walked over to the bed, where a shape of a body was placed under the blue covers. The boy leaned over the bed, looking down at the body under the covers.

"Hey, dumbshit," the boy called out to the figure under the covers. "You better get your ass out of bed. You're taking my brother to school. Remember that?"

The figure pulled the covers off of his head, revealing a blonde-haired boy. He squinted from the rays of the sun as he tried to look at the other boy. "Since when the hell did this decision get made? No one told me anything."

"My brother decided it a while ago," the brown-haired boy said. "Now that I'm not going to Kogei High School, my brother doesn't want to walk. He wants me to drive him, but since I'm really close to my university and he's in the opposite direction of my college, that's just a waste of time. I also just want to walk to college and not waste money on gas for my freakin' car."

"Why are you bitching about gas for your car?" the blonde-haired boy asked. "I own a freakin' truck for a vehicle. That takes a lot of gas to fill. As for your mustang, it only takes like fifteen gallons to fill it."

"What the hell's the point you're trying to make?" the brown-haired boy asked. "If you want to take my car, go for it. I actually came from a rich family, so I make good money."

"You _made_ good money," the blonde-haired boy replied. "The family that you had is dead now, so you don't make cash as well as you used to. You just inherited the cash after they were killed in that accident."

"Did you really have to bring that up, Hidekazu?" the brown-haired boy asked. "I told you to not ever bring up the story of my parents' deaths. I hate to hear it brought up."

"Sorry about that, Ryouta," Hidekazu apologized. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Don't worry about it," Ryouta said. "It's not like I'm going to forget that it ever happened anyways. I still damn that day to hell every day."

"Well, you were able to drag my ass out of bed now," Hidekazu said, standing up from the bed. "I'll get changed and take your brother to school."

"Thanks for that, Hidekazu," Ryouta said. "I'm glad that you stuck around to help me out like this."

"Well, I've been your best friend since the beginning of our school lives," Hidekazu said. "I've told you that we would always be hanging as friends for the rest of our lives. I never planned to leave Tokyo once you decided to stay here for college. I would just have to find a good mechanic job. Now, here you are going to college and I'm making good money as a mecha mechanic. I hope you do well as a computer science major, so then we'll be capable of making even more money in technology."

"Well, I have to get going," Ryouta said. "I don't want to be late for my first day of college classes. That would be stupid as hell to skip your first day of classes."

"Yeah," Hidekazu said. "Even though we would do that a lot in high school."

"That was high school though," Ryouta said. "Who really even gives a shit about high school? High school will probably be the easiest time of my whole life."

"You are right about that," Hidekazu said. "We skipped so much class and we still made it through with really good grades."

"Speaking of high school," Ryouta asked, "is your sister, Yumi, ever going to start going to high school with my brother?"

"I was actually thinking of letting her go finally," Hidekazu replied. "She has a weak body, but she has finally become healthy enough to go to school. She talks about your brother, Yoru, like he's a god too. I think she actually has a crush on your brother."

"It doesn't surprise me," Ryouta said. "My brother gets tips on how to look good from his older brother. It's my job to pass on the ability to pick up girls to him."

Hidekazu placed an arm over the upper back of Ryouta. "That's bullshit. You expect people to believe that someone like you gave your brother tips. You can't pick up girls at all."

Ryouta looked at Hidekazu, with a devilish smile on his face. "Do you really want to say that I can't pick up chicks? Personally, I would say to keep your words to yourself. You don't want to piss me off."

Hidekazu laughed and said, "I guess it would be best to keep shut up when talking about you. Especially since your skills with weapons has become extremely fantastic."

"Wait a minute," Ryouta said. "Was your sister going to walk to school?"

"Not from the fear that I have on her condition," Hidekazu said. "I was going to drive her to the school. I don't want her to walk."

"You fucker," Ryouta said, a little agitated. "You were going to drive there anyways, and you still wanted _me_ to drive my brother to school?"

"He's not my problem," Hidekazu replied. "He isn't related to me, so I don't have to take care of him."

"You are a fuckin' douchebag," Ryouta said. There was a knock at the door. "Who's there?"

"It's just me, brother," Yoru said.

"Is there something that you want to talk about?" Ryouta asked.

"I was talking with Yumi," Yoru replied, "and she wanted to walk to the school with me. Of course, I know that she has a weak body, so I didn't know if it would be a good idea. That's why I came up to ask Hidekazu if it would be alright."

"You heard him, Hidekazu," Ryouta said. "She's your sister, so it's your choice to make. What's your decision?"

"I would like you guys to walk together," Hidekazu said, "but I don't want to let Yumi cause any further harm to her body. If the school was closer like Ryouta's university, I would probably let you guys walk. Sorry about that."

"If my brother is not driving us," Yoru asked, "how the hell are we going to get there? I'm not old enough to get a license yet, so I can't drive."

"You're lucky that I don't give a shit what you say," Ryouta said. "If we lived with our parents, you would have been scolded for swearing like that."

"I know that," Yoru said. "That's the one thing that I like about not living with them."

"Are you saying you're glad they're dead?" Ryouta asked.

"No," Yoru replied. "I hate the idea that they're dead. I wish that they could be revived. I miss them a lot."

"I feel the same way as you," Ryouta said. "Don't worry. They're working on the technology to revive deceased people. We'll get mom and dad back at some point in time."

"Let's get off the sappy stuff and get back on the topic of school," Hidekazu said. "You'll get to school, because I'm going to be taking you."

"Really?" Yoru asked.

"Yeah," Hidekazu replied. "I was making a big deal about it with Ryouta. I was trying to piss him off."

"Yeah," Ryouta said, "and you did a really good job at it. You might have died if you weren't my best friend. You're a fuckin' asshole."

"Say whatever," Hidekazu said. "I really don't give a shit." Another figure appeared at the door of the bedroom. The three looked to see Hidekazu's sister, Yumi. For a fifteen-year-old girl, she was very cute, and there was help from the short, brown pigtails that she had on the sides of her head. "What is it, sis?"

"School's going to be starting soon," Yumi replied. "I would like to be able to make it on time."

"Damn," Yoru said. "This stupid talking has wasted so much time that we are almost late for the first day of school."

"Shit," Ryouta said. "I knew that I should have just taken off instead of continuing this pointless talking. Now I'm gonna have to run to make to class on time. Thanks a lot, Hidekazu." He took off running down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Don't blame this shit on me, Ryouta," Hidekazu yelled. "You're the one who wanted to stick around like it wasn't a problem." He calmed down and turned his attention to the other two. "Now, shall we head out for the school?"

"Yes," Yumi said, cheerfully.

"I guess," Yoru said, sarcastically.

The three of them headed towards the stairs and disappeared down them.

* * *

Since Tokyo was a huge city, it was granted the right to have five different campuses listed as the same name: The University of Tokyo. They were just given different names to add on at the end. The one that was located in Bunkyo district just happened to be the biggest campus out of the five. It was known as the Hongo campus. This was the campus where a lot of technological ideas were dealt with, and since Ryouta was looking for a degree in computer science, this was the campus for him. It was also great, knowing that it was only a short walk from Hidekazu's grandmother's house since he was living there at the time.

Ryouta appeared at one of the entrances to the Hongo campus. This particular entrance just happened to be a historical structure that held some memories of the Maeda family name: The Red Gate. He stepped through the gate and onto the campus grounds. He walked around the campus, staring amazedly at all the buildings that this particular campus held.

"This campus is so huge," Ryouta said. "Of course, it is the biggest campus of the five Tokyo Universities. I just hope that I'm able to eventually memorize my way around here. I don't want to be asking people where the hell I need to go. That would just make me look like a dumbass." Ryouta looked at his watch to see that it was almost time for his first class. "Shit, my class starts in like three minutes. I'm gonna have to run to get to my class. I'm counting on you, legs. Get me to class on time." He took off running across the campus. The building that Ryouta needed to get to looked far away, but Ryouta was making it look like there was only a short distance between himself and the building. "This is a piece of cake. I'll be there in no time." Then, a boy with black hair to his middle of his back appeared and ran alongside Ryouta. Ryouta looked over to see the boy. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, it seems that you have a vulgar attitude," the boy replied. "I like that in a person though. I don't want to know someone who has a fear to get his face broken. You'll be the perfect person."

_What the fuck is this guy talking about? _Ryouta thought. "I asked you a question and it would be in your best interest to answer it. Of course, I don't mind having to bust your face into pieces."

"Now I definitely know that I have made the right choice in you," the boy said. "I'll be taking off for now, but I promise that we'll meet again. I just hope that we can get along better than the way you're making it right now."

"Hey, wait a-," Ryouta began to say, but the boy had disappeared before he could finish. "What the hell was that about? A random guy decides to appear next to me and talk shit about me. I'm not looking to pick fights, but I will if I have to. He wasn't an average boy though." Ryouta flashed back to the point when he was looking into the boy's face. "He looked diabolical for a boy of only eighteen-years-old. This is not how I want college to go. I don't want to be having these fucked-up battles, like I did in high school. Many people got hurt, and that might just happen again. Dammit." Ryouta looked at his watch and freaked. "Right now, I have to make it to class on time! Shit!" He took off at an even faster speed, making him look invisible.

He arrived at the building and flew through it to get to the room on time. He busted into the room through the door. Everyone in the room looked towards the door to see him standing there, trying to recover his breath. The teacher looked over at him and said, "Hello there, Mr. Ishida. Looks like you were running a little late."

"I got caught up in some traffic this morning," Ryouta said. "The one thing I didn't want to be for my first day was late to any of my classes. I bet I failed that mission with this class, didn't I?"

"Lucky for you, I wait until the actual time the class starts," the professor replied. "Of course, you're interrupting me from being able to start my lecture, since you just arrived when class was going to start. You made it on time, but hopefully you arrive earlier next time. Also, it's the first day so you didn't have to worry about being late. You get some chances to be late with this first week, so don't worry too much. Please take the empty seat next to Mr. Miyamoto, so I can start the lecture."

"Thank you, sir," Ryouta said. He walked over to the empty seat next to a boy who had black hair running to his shoulders. The boy looked over at Ryouta, who was working on getting logged in on the computer in front of him.

"You really weren't late because of traffic, were you?" the boy asked quietly, since the teacher had started his lecture.

Ryouta looked at him and asked quietly, "It was that easy to tell, wasn't it?"  
"Of course it was," the boy replied quietly. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. So what's the real reason behind your lateness?"

"I commute here and back from my house," Ryouta replied quietly. "I was talking with my best friend from high school. He's a mechanic, so he doesn't go to school anywhere. He just stays at home, and thanks to the death of my parents, I live with him and his sister. We also live with his grandmother, since his parents are also dead."

"Wow, that really sucks for both of you, huh?" the boy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ryouta replied quietly. "Oh well. They'll eventually finish that project to help revive people from the dead. Once they finish that, my parents can be revived and I can go back to living with them and my brother as a family again."

"That would be great news," the boy said quietly. "My name's Keiji Miyamoto, by the way."

"I'm Ryouta Ishida," Ryouta introduced quietly. "So you're a computer science major like me?"

"Yeah," Keiji replied quietly, "and I'm going to be a damn good one. I can guarantee you that one."

After an hour and a half of a boring ass lecture, the class finally came to an end. Ryouta pushed his chair in and grabbed his textbook and notebook that he had brought with him to class. Keiji stood up and Ryouta started to walk off.

"Hey, Ryouta," Keiji called out. "You want to head off to lunch with me? It is that time, after all."

"I might as well," Ryouta said. "I was gonna go home and eat with my pal, Hidekazu, but he'll understand when I get back later. Let's get going, then."

Keiji stood up, pushed in his chair, and joined Ryouta as they both walked out of the room on their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria, that was located in another large building of the campus, was a big room. In fact, it was the biggest one that Ryouta had seen up to that point in time. There were many tables placed in the giant room, with the smaller table have six chairs places at each. Ryouta gazed over the cafeteria the same way that he had at previous orientations for the campus.

"The cafeteria," Ryouta said. "It's only been a month since I was last here, but I had forgotten how big this room was."

"Did you forget all of the choices that you could get for food as well?" Keiji asked. "There are just too many choices to pick from."

"Of course, they serve the same shit every day though," Ryouta replied. "The only food that different to get comes off of the buffet they serve. Otherwise, you get pizza, fried foods, and salad bar for other choices."

"Don't forget about the Japanese and Chinese food that they serve," Keiji said.

"Well, that's obvious," Ryouta said. "What the hell would our country be if we didn't have the Japanese and Chinese food? With those normal foods in our school, we would probably be a university in the United States."

"Well, let's head inside," Keiji said.

"Definitely," Ryouta said. "I'm freakin' hungry."

The two of them walked into the cafeteria. They had to get their cards swiped for a chance to eat, which both of them had their cards. The cards were swiped, and they were granted access into the actual room to get their food. They walked around the room, going from one area to another to get different kinds of food. After they had piled their plates with food, they walked over to the drink area. They each grabbed a glass, and filled it with the drinks that they wanted. Then, they looked for a table to sit at.

"Do you have any certain place that you want to sit?" Keiji asked.

"I don't really care where we sit at," Ryouta replied. "As long as we get to stuff our faces afterwards."

"I get what you're saying," Keiji said. "Well, then let's get moving."

"Hey, you guys can sit over here," a voice called out. "We have two free seats here." The two looked over to see three guys sitting quietly, eating, and another boy standing and waving his arm back and forth. The two just looked over at them and then decided to walk over to that table. They approached the table and the other boy sat down. "Go ahead and take those seats. They're open."

"Thanks much," Ryouta said. "We appreciate it." The two boys took the empty seats at the table and started to eat.

"So what are your names?" the boy asked.

"My name's Keiji Miyamoto," Keiji introduced himself. "I'm from the Shinjuku area of Tokyo and I'm going to be one of the best computer repair men ever."

"And what about you?" the boy asked.

"My name's Ryouta Ishida," Ryouta introduced himself. "I actually live not even a whole kilometer from here. That's the reason why I'm not living on campus. I'm also going to work with computers in the future. I'm hoping to have a career in gaming."

"So I'm guessing that you two know each other from a class, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Ryouta replied. "I was almost late to my first class today, so I was placed in the only seat left open."

"That just happened to be the seat next to me," Keiji said.

"That's cool," the boy said.

"So what about you guys?" Keiji asked. "Who are all of you?"

"My name's Toshirou Akutagawa," the boy introduced himself. "I'm from around this area as well. I'm just not as close to this university as you are. That's the reason why I live on campus. As for my major, I've chosen to be a communications major."

"I see," Keiji said. "So what about you quiet three? What are your names?"

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" one of the boys asked. "If fact, why the hell are you even talking to us?"

"What the hell's your problem?" Ryouta asked. "All my pal did was ask you what your name is. You don't have to be an ass about it."

"My pal's right, though," another of the boys replied. "We don't know you guys all that well, so we don't need to tell you two our names."

"Well, I noticed that we're not welcome here," Keiji said. "So with that said, we'll be taking our leave to another table."

"Don't leave," Toshirou pleaded of the two. "I went through this exact same thing. You see, I'm roommates with these three. At first, they didn't see eye to eye with me either. Now, though, we are all really good friends. All it took was the weekend that we moved onto campus. Now if you guys aren't going to say anything, I will. The one with blonde hair is known as Akinori Hamaguchi. These three all went to the same high school in Shinjuku, so they are all best friends already. He wants to take up a major in history."

"Do you really have to tell them who we are?" Akinori asked. "We don't even want to hang out with these guys."

"I think that these guys are cool," Toshirou replied, "so I don't really care what you guys have to say. I want you guys to actually meet other people instead of just hanging out with each other."

"Whatever," Akinori said.

"Anyways, the one who has the short, black hair is named Shigekazu Fujikage," Toshirou introduced. "As I said, he comes from the Shinjuku area of Tokyo, and his major is sports medicine."

"Nice to meet you, I guess," Shigekazu said, sarcastically.

"As for the guy with the shoulder-length, blue hair," Toshirou said, "he is known as Junichiro Tanizaki. He also makes his way from Shinjuku, as I previously said, and he's looking for a major in criminal justice."

"Don't fuck with other people or us," Junichiro commanded. "If you do, you'll end up having to deal with me, and that's not what you want to have happen. I'm bad ass right now, but I'll be even more bad ass in the future."

"It wasn't that hard to say something to them, was it?" Toshirou asked.

"It wasn't hard to say anything," Akinori replied. "We just don't give a damn about them. That's why we didn't want to say anything."

"I swear to God I'm going to kick your ass just because of your attitude," Ryouta said. "I just can't stand the type of person with your attitude."

"You say you can kick my ass?" Akinori asked. "I want to see you even try getting close enough to do anything to me."

"Okay, guys," Toshirou said. "Let's not start up with this shit."

"I don't want to even start anything," Akinori said, "because he's not even worth the time for fighting someone."

"You think I'm not worth your time," Ryouta said. "I'll probably be the worst opponent you would ever have. You would probably one of my easiest opponents."

"That's a laugh," Akinori said. "How the hell do you figure that one out? You must be high to be coming up with those ideas." There was no comeback from Ryouta. "So that's how it is. I knew that you were just all talk and no action."

"Actually, I think that he's staring off into space at the moment," Keiji said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Akinori asked. He looked to see Ryouta's eyes were glued in one direction. "What the hell are you staring at?" He looked in the direction that Ryouta was looking. He saw a girl, who had long, blonde hair that was shining brightly. He also noticed that he has a beautiful set of blue eyes. He looked back and forth between Ryouta and the girl. Then he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

Ryouta continued to look on as the girl was heading on her way out with her friends. He then gasped when she looked in his direction. She smiled at him, causing his heart to start throbbing like crazy. She then looked back at her friends and they disappeared out of the room. Ryouta turned back around and fell back into his chair.

"What the hell was that all about, Ryouta?" Keiji asked.

"Who the hell is that girl?" Ryouta asked.

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" Akinori asked.

"Why the hell do you still continue to talk?" Ryouta asked, annoyed with Akinori. "I wasn't pointing this question at you."

"Fine," Akinori said. "I wasn't even going to give you an answer anyways."

"You were asking me, correct?" Toshirou asked.

"Obviously," Ryouta replied. "Keiji doesn't know her, and I don't even want to ask the three assfaces for their opinions."

"Well, fuck you too, then," Akinori said.

"I have no idea who she is," Toshirou said. "I've never meet her before. You'll just have to get a chance to meet her sometime."

"I guess so," Ryouta said. "I hope I get to, because she was fuckin' hot as hell."

"Are we done here yet?" Shigekazu asked. "I would like to get back to the dorm sometime today."

"I guess so," Toshirou said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys," Ryouta said. "Well, Toshirou anyways."

"Hey," Toshirou said. "Why don't you guys come back to the dorm with us?"

"Are you serious?" Akinori asked. "Now we have to put up with them at our dorm. This day just keeps getting worse."

"I don't mind hanging out with you, Toshirou," Ryouta said. "What about you, Keiji?"

"I have to get back to my dorm," Keiji replied. "I've got some work I have to do."

"Alright then," Ryouta said. "I'll see you later then."

"I'll see ya later," Keiji said. With that said, he took off towards the exit.

"Shall we get going then?" Toshirou asked."

"Yeah," Ryouta replied.

"Damn it all," Akinori said.

The three of them put away their trays and then they headed off towards the exit of the cafeteria. They walked through the building until they left through the exit at the front. They then walked along the sidewalk as they headed for the dorms.

"So why didn't you decide to stay on campus?" Toshirou asked. "It's a lot of fun being able to hang out with friends all the time."

"I would have living on campus," Ryouta said, "but then my parents died, so I had to stay at home and take care of my brother. He goes to school about the same time as I do, so I'm back near the time he gets home. Also, I'm low on money and didn't want to have to borrow money from my high school best friend. I already live at his house. I didn't want to take his money either."

"I understand what you're saying," Toshirou said. "Life must be pretty hard for you then."

"I'll make it through," Ryouta said. "As long as I can live with my best friend, I'll be fine." Then, Ryouta received a chill that went straight down his back. "This isn't good."

"What's up, Ryouta?" Toshirou asked.

"I sense something that gives me a bad feeling," Ryouta replied. Then he looked a little ways ahead, and noticed a person that he had seen before. It was the boy with black hair running to the middle of his back. Ryouta grew a scowl on his face. "What the hell do you want?"

"Who are you talking to, Ryouta?" Toshirou asked. The rest of the group looked to see the boy standing there. "Where the hell did he come from?"

"Do you know this guy, Ishida?" Akinori asked.

"Let's just say he's going to be a source of trouble to deal with," Ryouta replied.

The boy approached the group and smiled devilishly at them. "Hello there, Mr. Ishida. I hope that you have no problem having a little talk." He chuckled. The group and the boy just stared off at each other as the wind began to pick up.

* * *

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Well, there's the end of the first chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. For the next chapter, the mysterious boy will get to talk with the hero of the story. Then, a fight will end up breaking out. I'm finally bringing in the fighting part of the story. It's going to heat up for sure. Look forward to the next chapter. As for now, this is your emperor of Britannia saying peace out!


	2. Yoshinori

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Now it's time for me to update the second chapter of my anime story. The fighting is going to finally break out in this chapter. I am the king when it comes to having fighting in my stories. I wouldn't be able to write a story that has no fighting in it. It's the element that I'm best at writing about. Anyways, let's not have to listen to my drabble and move right into the second chapter. This one is really short, but enjoy it anyways!

* * *

Chapter 2: Yoshinori

The wind started to kick up, causing leaves and dust to flow through the air. The group of boys stared off at the other boy, who stared off back at them. Ryouta continued to scowl at the boy, who was smiling devilishly back at him.

"I asked a question to you, buddy," Ryouta said, growing impatient. "What the hell do you want with me? You appeared this morning to me, saying that you would like to bust my face, and now you come back to stop our walk. You haven't even named yourself yet. Why are you stalking me?"

"I don't know where you came up with the term of stalking," the boy replied, "but that's certainly not what I'm doing."

"Then what the hell do you call what you did just now?" Ryouta asked, annoyed. "You've been following us this whole time, and then you just randomly appear in front of us. I'm correct on this matter, am I not?" The boy just smiled at Ryouta.

"This guy is fuckin' creepy," Shigekazu said. "All he does is just smile at you like he want to joke around with you."

"So now you want to be the silent type?" Ryouta asked. "Get the hell out of way and don't ever get in our way again."

"Did you not hear me say that we should talk?" the boy asked. "You seem to have some real anger issues. You make it look like I'm the bad guy, and you talk about breaking my face."

"Isn't that what you said you wanted to do to my face?" Ryouta asked. "The only way to answer back to a comment like that is to say that I'll break your face unless you get the fuck out of our way."

"Yoshinori," the boy said.

"What?" Ryouta asked, confused by this comment.

"You said that you would like to know my name, correct?" the boy asked. "Then I shall give it to you. My name is Yoshinori Sakiyurai. I live near the capital building of Tokyo. The reason that I live there is that I wish to take it over for myself one day."

The eyes on the group of boys grew wide. "You wish to do what?" Ryouta asked.

"I wish to rule this country for my own well-being," Yoshinori replied. "I want to hold command over the country of Japan, and then I will work my way onto capturing the whole world for myself."

"You bastard," Ryouta said. "The world is not yours to own. The countries of this world are all ruled by different people. The world wouldn't be right if there was only one person who ruled the entire thing."

"That, Mr. Ishida, is where you are wrong," Yoshinori said. "The world would actually be a lot better with only one ruler. The reason behind this is that there would be no more war to deal with in the future then. If I can conquer the whole world and make it mine, the world could be peaceful then for the rest of its life."

"The only thing is that you will not be able to hold the world forever," Ryouta said. "If you magically did get control of the world, you would eventually die and then the world would go back to how it is now. You also have to know that there is a possibility of many rebellions happening against you as well."

"I do get what you are saying," Yoshinori said, "but the world will be dealing with me. I'm working on a way to make people immortal and another way to stop people from aging. Also, if the people try to rebellion, I'll make sure that they die very easily."

"And with that being said," Ryouta said, "there will never be peace in this world. Even if there is one commander for the whole world, there will still be violence going on the world forever."

"I will make to set the principles of my rule to the likings of the people," Yoshinori said. "That way, I won't have to worry about any type of rebellions. All that leaves me to do is graduate college in the major of political science and to take out the only people who could equal me in strength."

"Who exactly is this person that could equal you in strength?" Ryouta asked.

"Are you really that stupid that you can't even tell you're the only person that can equal my strength, Mr. Ishida?" Yoshinori asked.

"This guy seems really strong," Toshirou said. "Are you really that strong, Ryouta?"

"I am strong, but I didn't know I was that strong," Ryouta replied. Ryouta grew a smile on his face. "Then I'll make sure that you can't execute your plan. I will be the one who will stop you from taking control of the world. I promise you that one." Yoshinori started to chuckle and then he burst out laughing maliciously. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You do have an incredible amount of power," Yoshinori replied, calming down. "Of course, you didn't even know that you had enough to match my power. If you can't even tell what your power level, which means that you can't control it. Since you can't control it, you will waste the power in big attacks. This is what will lead to your defeat."

"Apparently I can control my power level," Ryouta said. "I was able to defeat the boy that decided to become my enemy in high school. He was very powerful as well, and I had some trouble defeating him, but I'd get the job down."

"The only way that you would be able to beat an opponent that has the same power level as you," Yoshinori said, "is if he would waste using his power in huge attacks as well."

"Our attacks were not huge," Ryouta said. "He and I were using equal amounts of power, and we would be able to fight for a long period of time before we would both become tired. We must have been using small attacks."

"I highly doubt that what you are saying right now is the truth," Yoshinori said. "I can sense the fighting ability that a person can use. The aura that is coming off of you says that you like to waste your energy very quickly."

"If that's the vibe that you are getting from me," Ryouta said, "then how would you like to try out your senses with a battle against me."

"You really think that you have what it takes to challenge me to a match?" Yoshinori asked. "I really don't want to have to get my hands covered in blood at the moment. I am in a little bit of a hurry."

"A little bit ago, you said that you weren't in a rush," Ryouta recalled. "You said that you wanted to waste some time talking with me."

"I did say that when we met up," Yoshinori said. "Of course, I've said what I wanted to say, so I don't have any reason to stick around now. If you do want to take place in a fight though, I have no problem destroying you. I just need to make sure that you still want to have this match."

"I'm the one who requested this match with you," Ryouta said. "Wouldn't it make perfect sense that I want to battle you?"

"What type of battle do you want to have though?" Yoshinori asked. "These are the ones that I will give you to choose from. We can have a card battle if you wish to."

"What does he mean by card battle?" Toshirou asked. "Is he talking about that new card game that they made just recently?"

"That's the only real card game that I would be talking about," Yoshinori replied. "There are other types of card games, but wouldn't it make sense to use battle cards in a battle?"

"Yes," Toshirou replied. "You don't have to make me look like a dumbass though."

"I would challenge you to that," Ryouta said. "The only problem is that I left my deck of cards at my house. I really wasn't looking forward to playing that today. Now, I realize differently though."

"I'll take him on for you," Toshirou said, running up beside Ryouta. "I have my deck with me. I bet I could kick his ass. You can use if you want to kick his ass though."

"No, I'm fine," Ryouta said. "What else do you propose for this contest?"

"We could always play a nice board game," Yoshinori replied. "I'm a very good player at the game of chess."

"So you play chess too?" Ryouta asked.

"Ryouta, you play chess?" Toshirou asked.

"Yes," Ryouta replied. "I'm also very good at it. I've been a champion at certain tournaments that have been held around this country."

"I'm also a champion," Yoshinori said. "You are the champion of this country, but I'm the champion of the world. I like to play all over the world. I'm that damn good."

"This guy sure likes to brag about stupid shit," Akinori said.

"At least one of you can talk big," Yoshinori said. "Of course, you look like one of those people who is all talk and no bite."

"What the fuck?" Akinori asked, taking offense from Yoshinori's response. "Are you talking about me?"

"I could have sworn that you were the last one talking," Yoshinori replied. "Of course, it could have been just a bug that I heard."

"So now you're calling me a bug?" Akinori asked, very offended by this response. "If Ryouta's not gonna kick your ass, then I will." He charged at Yoshinori.

"Don't do it, Akinori!" Ryouta exclaimed. "He'll kill you!"

"Bullshit," Akinori said. "This guy is nothing but dead now." He ran in quickly and disappeared from sight.

"What the hell?" Ryouta asked. "He's very freakin' quick."

"Well," Junichiro replied, "he was the lead runner in the track team. He was really fast. Most of the time, you couldn't even see him. He looked invisible."

"I wasn't expecting some shit like that from any of you," Ryouta said.

"We've all got some talent," Shigekazu said. "We just have to find the right time to use it. Of course, Akinori can use his talent just about any time he wants since all he can do is run fast and disappear from sight."

"The only disappointment for him," Yoshinori said, "is that I will find him immediately."

"That's bullshit!" Shigekazu exclaimed. "No one will be able to locate him!"

Akinori reappeared above Yoshinori and started a forward flip in the air. "Now get ready for this kick! YAH!" He finished the flip and forced down a giant kick onto Yoshinori.

"Alright!" Shigekazu exclaimed. "Now that's the way to do it!"

"Nice kick, Akinori!" Toshirou exclaimed.

"You think that he was finished by that," Ryouta said. "That makes me laugh. It'll take much more than that to hurt him."

"Bullshit!" Akinori exclaimed. "Who is the one with the boot smashed into his head?" The dust started to clear and Akinori's eyes grew wide when he saw Yoshinori's arm blocking his leg. The rest of the group, except Ryouta, looked shocked at the scene in front of their eyes as well. "What the-? How the hell did you block my kick? It was executed perfectly."

"You can see it as if you had executed a perfect kick," Yoshinori replied. "The only thing is that when you fight me, that has to be one of the worst kicks to use. If your power level was a lot higher, you might have done some damage. Otherwise, you just got yourself killed by challenging me." Yoshinori started a back flip. He turned his body to the side and performed a kick to Akinori's face. Akinori put his arms up to block the kick, but he was still sent flying through the wall of a building.

"Akinori!" Shigekazu exclaimed. "What the hell just happened?"

"This boy's power level is too high for Akinori," Ryouta replied. "There's no way in hell that Akinori would have been able to stop that attack. You noticed that he did try to block the kick, but he was still sent flying anyways."

"You're gonna pay for doing that to Akinori, you bastard," Shigekazu stated. "I'm gonna make sure to pound your face in."

"If you're so sure of yourself, then how about you come over here and try it?" Yoshinori asked. "You're not afraid to take me on, are you?"

"Hell no," Shigekazu replied. "I'll be right over there to kill you." Shigekazu dashed off to meet up with Yoshinori.

"You're a fool as well, Shigekazu!" Ryouta exclaimed. "Are you really looking for a death wish?" Shigekazu went down low and moved his legs in a sweeping motion. He went to sweep Yoshinori's legs but Yoshinori jumped into the air. Shigekazu immediately pounced up into the air next to Yoshinori. "Woah. Look how quick he responded after Yoshinori jumped up. He was right next to him before you knew it."

"That's something that Shigekazu is good at," Junichiro said. "In fights, he knew that he would always have to be right on top of his opponent when he missed. He trained himself to do it and that's how he likes to fight."

"It's a great way to show your opponent that you're equal with his movements," Ryouta stated. "That's something that I had to teach myself when I would fight my opponent from high school."

"Die, you bastard!" Shigekazu exclaimed. He went to punch Yoshinori, but was blocked. They started to punch and kick at each other, but they were blocking each blow. They were also moving at a very fast speed.

"They went into a burst mode," Ryouta said. "That's amazing. I didn't know that Shigekazu could keep up with his opponent that well."

"The three of us used to fight with opponents at our high school," Junichiro said. "We all worked really well as a team since we all relied on different techniques to defeat our opponents. We were an unstoppable force put together."

"If what you just stated is true," Ryouta said, "then I can tell that you would all be unstoppable put together." Then, Shigekazu flew passed the group and collided with the ground. "Shit! I told him not to mess with that guy! He's too strong for all of you!"

"What about you, Ryouta?" Toshirou asked. "Can you take him?"

"I'm not sure," Ryouta replied. "All I know is that I have a better chance of taking him on than all of you do."

"I didn't come here to have a fight with all of you," Yoshinori said. "I just wanted to talk with Ryouta. Of course, I see that you are all trying to give me some fun. The only problem is that you are all boring me to death."

"Shut up, you bastard!" a voice exclaimed. The group looked back to see Akinori; his clothes turned into rags, blood trickling from different cuts on his body, and he was holding his left arm, which dangled at his side.

"Akinori!" Ryouta exclaimed. His expression turned to anger, and he turned his attention to Yoshinori. "Damn you, Yoshinori!"

"I didn't make him look like that," Yoshinori calmly replied. "It was his fault for smashing into the-." The reason that Yoshinori didn't finish his statement was that he was smashed in the face with a right fist from Ryouta. Yoshinori flew backwards for a bit, but eventually halted himself. Yoshinori looked at Ryouta with a devilish smile. Blood trickled from his mouth, which he easily swiped away with the back of his hand. "Well, I see that you actually are worthy of being called my opponent." His eyes and smile grew large. "Do you really wish to challenge me?"

"Of course, I do," Ryouta replied with a scowl on his face. His gritted his teeth and veins started to pop out on his neck. "I will make sure that you die!" Ryouta flew up into the air and threw a punch at Yoshinori's face. However, Yoshinori blocked the fist with his hand. Ryouta's expression changed to shock. "What the hell?"

"Maybe you aren't ready to fight me," Yoshinori replied. "If that was your best punch, you are a hopeless fighter. You are only good at catching people when they are off their guard. That's why you were able to punch me last time. You are now trying the head-on attack, and you failed miserably. I guess you aren't worthy to fight. This world is as good as mine." He punched Ryouta with his left fist. Ryouta flew backwards for a while. Yoshinori appeared above Ryouta and punched Ryouta so he flew downwards. Ryouta hit the ground hard, causing much dust to kick up.

"Ryouta!" Toshirou exclaimed. He started to cough from the dust, as did the others in the group. The wind eventually blew the dust away and Yoshinori was nowhere to be seen in the sky. "Yoshinori disappeared!"

"He's not the problem right now," Junichiro said. "The problem is attending to these three at the moment."

"You're right," Toshirou said. "We can take them back to the apartment and tend to them there."

"The one who needs the most attention seems to be Akinori," Junichiro said.

"I don't need any help," Akinori said, grimacing in pain. "I'll be just fine." He grew dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Bullshit, you don't need help," Junichiro said. "I'll handle these two. You can take care of Ryouta."

"Right," Toshirou said. The two helped take the other three back to the apartment.

* * *

The door to an apartment opened. There was no light in the room, other than the light coming from the open door. A girl with blonde hair sat in a corner of the room. She was curled up in a ball, depressed. In through the door stepped a boy. The light reflecting on the boy revealed him as Yoshinori.

"Hello there, babe," Yoshinori greeted. "How has your day been so far?"

"Why are you holding me here like I'm a captive?" the girl asked. "I have a life, you know.

"I know that you have a life," Yoshinori replied. "Your life, at the moment, is with me."

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" the girl asked. "I don't want to be in a relationship with you. There's someone else that I like."

"Yes," Yoshinori said. "You've already spoken with me on this subject. Don't worry. He'll be dead before you know it, and then you'll have no choice but to be my girlfriend." He laughed evilly, as he headed into his room. The girl just looked at the window and then she put her head back into her knees.

* * *

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Well, there's the end of the second chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure what the third chapter is going to be like. Personally, I'm thinking that it's going to be a boring one. Then, towards the end, there will probably be some action. I'm not totally sure what I'm going to do yet. Anyways, this is the emperor of Britannia saying peace out!


	3. Junichiro

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Your emperor is back, fans, and he has returned with the third chapter to his new story. This one is a pretty good one. The guys have just gotten defeated by the enemy and are now having to heal up. Most of the chapter is pretty boring, but the end heats up when a challenge is thrown out by the enemy that leaves no chance of victory for the hero. The hero, being the strategic person that he is, will have to make a really good plan to beat his enemy. Of course, the battle will not commence until the sixth chapter of this story. I've got two filler chapters that I want to put in first. Sounds just like an anime. I'm using fillers to make more chapters. Oh well. Here's the third chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Junichiro

"Hey, Ryouta," a voice called out. The room was dark. In fact, there was no light at all. That's what the room looked like, even though it was really the back of Ryouta's eyelids. He was still unconscious from the blow he had taken at the hands of his new enemy, Yoshinori. "Wake up, Ryouta." Ryouta opened his eyes a little bit to see Toshirou standing above him. "Hey, Junichiro, he's up. How are you feeling, Ryouta?"

"What the hell?" Ryouta asked, groggily. Then he remembered events from the fight. He sat up quickly and winced in pain. He clutched at his side. "Damn, that hurts."

"You shouldn't sit up that quickly," Junichiro said, appearing from around the corner. "You took some nice shots from that guy." He set down a little container that held some tablets in it, along with a glass of water. "Take those tablets. They help relieve some of the pain."

"How are Akinori and Shigekazu?" Ryouta asked.

"Well, let's just say that you weren't the one who took the most damage," Junichiro replied. "However, you did take more damage than Shigekazu. He should make a fast recovery."

"What about Akinori?" Ryouta asked.

"Let's just say that he had to make a trip to the infirmary," Junichiro replied. "I'm not one hundred percent sure if his arm is broken. The percentage for it being broken is at least eighty percent though."

"I told those two not to fuck with him," Ryouta said. "What do they decide to do anyways? Freakin' dumbasses."

"Those two are very stubborn when it comes to a situation like that," Junichiro said. "Even if they know that they are no match, they still have to get in on the action. Those two might make it seem like they hate you, but since they decided to help out, they showed their friendship to you that way."

"Still," Ryouta said, "getting hurt is a nice way to start your college years off. I need to figure out where Yoshinori is so I can beat his face in."

"It would be best not to deal with Yoshinori until you have healed," Junichiro said. "You need to be at one hundred percent before you take him on again."

"I know that," Ryouta said. "Are you trying to play the part of my strategist or something?"

"You figured out Junichiro's fighting technique, Ryouta," Toshirou said.

"What do you mean?" Ryouta asked. "Are you saying that you're the strategist of the group?"

"Correct," Junichiro said. "Why the hell do you think I kept telling those guys not to go right in? Why do you think I stayed back from the fighting?"

"I see," Ryouta said. "You guys were a really good group back in high school then. You would provide the strategy, and those two would rush the enemy."

"We would all rush the enemy," Junichiro said. "Just because I'm a strategist, there's no reason that I can't fight."

"So why didn't you try to fight Yoshinori?" Ryouta asked.

"I didn't have a good atmosphere to concentrate on making a great strategy," Junichiro replied. "Even if I did have a strategy, I knew that we wouldn't be able to win anyways. Those two, on the other hand, will barge in without a plan if they want to. Of course, that's when they will get their asses handed to them."

"Have you guys ever won without a strategy?" Ryouta asked.

"Have you ever taken a person that you didn't need a strategy for and defeat them?" Junichiro asked.

"Well, obviously," Ryouta replied. "There were a lot of kids in my high school that thought they could beat me. Of course, they weren't even worth the fight. I could punch a guy and send him flying at least 100 yards."

"You just answered your own question," Junichiro said.

"What do you mean?" Ryouta asked.

"The three of us could beat many of the kids at our school with our eyes closed as well," Junichiro replied. "I would always laugh at a good amount of our opponents. I could tell that they weren't even worth saying what they did. They'd challenge us one second and be down on the ground the next second."

"Damn," Ryouta said. "That's pretty amazing. That's just how it was for my opponents. They thought that they were the shit, but they would end up on their asses in a few seconds."

"Of course, I can tell that you had one opponent who was your equal," Junichiro said. Ryouta's eyes grew huge. "I see that I hit some memory brain cells on the mark. How was this opponent?"

"He was a tough son of a bitch," Ryouta said. "Of course, I was able to get the best of him towards the end of summer and defeated him for good. What about you? You three must have had some good opponents."

"Of course," Junichiro replied. "There was no way that we would have beaten our opponents without my strategic intelligence. The only thing is that I was good at coming up with our beginning strategy. I made it up before the battle would begin. When our strategy would fail, I would have to come up with the next one in battle. Our opponents must have known that my weakness was being able to come up with a good strategy in a quick amount of time. They would always be on the attack when our strategy failed, giving me no time to think of a new one. That was our downfall at the beginning of school."

"So how did you beat your opponents in the end?" Ryouta asked.

"We all did our own separate training to get better," Junichiro replied. "We each decided to develop the skills that we could best work with."

"You mean Akinori's speed, Shigekazu's movement, and your strategic intelligence?" Toshirou asked.

"You hit that right on the mark," Junichiro replied. "We kept developing and made our way up to being equal with our opponents. Then, right before the school year ended, we were finally able to best them. They decided to give up on fighting us and we haven't heard a thing from them after high school."

"Would they talk to you now?" Ryouta asked.

"It's a possibility," Junichiro replied. "I could care less. They weren't like enemies that you'll hate for the rest of your life. Why? Is your opponent like that?"

"Yeah," Ryouta replied. "We hated each others' guts. We were hoping to actually kill the other one if we could. Unfortunately, neither one of us died so we didn't get our wishes after all."

"Damn," Junichiro said. He turned his attention to Toshirou. "So did you ever have any fights in school?"

"I did," Toshirou replied. "They weren't anything long-term like the fights that you two were involved in."

"I see," Junichiro said. "So you're pretty much useless when it comes to this enemy, correct?" Toshirou fell over onto the ground. "Well, I guess we're going to need to wait for those other two to heal as well."

"Who the hell are you calling useless?!" Toshirou exclaimed into Junichiro's face. "I've had a few fights, which still makes me capable of fighting!" Junichiro pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face off. Toshirou looked at him and grew very angry. "What the hell's with the wiping-your-face-off motion?!"

"Could you please quiet down some?" Junichiro asked. "You know that Shigekazu is sleeping upstairs, right?"

"Oh shit," Toshirou said. "I forgot about that."

"Besides, I don't feel like kicking your face off," Junichiro said. Toshirou fell over onto the ground again. "So what is your technique to fighting, Ryouta?"

"Well, believe it or not," Ryouta replied, "I'm actually an all-around fighter. I have no problem barging into a fight without a plan or I like to sit back and plan a good strategy before I decide to attack. You can basically take the three of you, combine them together, and add a few more aspects to the fire to get my fighting style."

"I see," Junichiro said. "You're the kind of person that the warriors of the old Chinese and Japanese wars were looking for. Of course, you will be a good one to challenge this new threat that we have. Now I see why he has chosen you as his opponent."

"Of course," Ryouta said, "he has now decided that I'm not worthy of being his opponent. All it took was a little bit of action to show him that I'm not what he's looking for."

"He called you the only person that could stop him though," Junichiro said. "I wonder why he would change his look on how you fight."

"He owned me though," Ryouta said. "You two were witnesses to what happened in that battle. He most likely has the wrong person. He might be looking for a different Ryouta Ishida. There has to be more in this country than just me."

"I'm not sure," Junichiro said. The room grew silent for a bit. "You said you're a strategist, correct?"

"Yeah," Ryouta replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I just happen to have a chess set," Junichiro replied. "Would you like to challenge me to a round of chess?"

Ryouta smiled and replied, "You have no idea who you just challenged to this game. I was known as the king of games at my school, especially chess."

"That's funny," Junichiro said. "I was crowned the king of strategic games at my school. Chess was the one that I was best at winning."

"This will be a challenge then," Ryouta said. "Toshirou, will you be in charge of the time for our moves?"

"Definitely," Toshirou said.

Junichiro went up to his room and retrieved the chess set. He brought it downstairs and set it up on the table. "Which color will you choose to use?" he asked.

"My favorite color is black so I'll choose to use black," Ryouta replied.

"In other words, you want me to go first?" Junichiro asked.

"It doesn't matter what color I am," Ryouta replied. "I will win with whatever color I use."

"The same goes for me," Junichiro said. He picked up one of the pawns on the chess board. "Let the game begin then!" He set the piece on another square.

* * *

The door to an apartment opened. A boy walked in through the entrance and shut the door behind him. He looked over towards the corner to see a girl sitting there. The boy was revealed as Keiji Miyamoto. He walked over to the girl and knelt down next to her. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't want to be with him," the girl replied through tears.

Keiji looked on at her. _She seems to be crying, _he thought to himself. _Who is this girl and why is she in my apartment?_

The girl looked up at Keiji and pleaded, "You have to save me from him."

"Who is this 'him' that you're talking about?" Keiji asked. Then he remembered seeing this girl before. "Wait, you're the girl that-." The door to the downstairs room opened and Yoshinori walked out. He looked at the two. "So you're the downstairs roommate? My name's Keiji Miyamoto. What's your name?" Yoshinori looked at him for a bit and then let out a chuckle. "What's so funny? All I did was ask your name. I don't see what's so funny."

"What's funny is that you even asked my name," Yoshinori replied. "You don't need to know my name, and I really didn't care to know what your name is."

"I see that you're not the social type," Keiji said. He looked at the girl and then back at Yoshinori. "What's this scene about? There's a crying girl here in our living room area. She keeps asking me to 'save her from him'. Do you know what she's taking about?" Yoshinori walked over to him. "Well, do you have an answer?"

"That doesn't really concern you," Yoshinori replied. "Now, I suggest you head upstairs and forget what you just saw."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Keiji asked. "There's a girl who needs my help and you expect me to just-." He was cut off because Yoshinori grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him.

"Stop it!" the girl exclaimed. "You'll kill him!"

"Don't you think that I trying to kill him?" Yoshinori asked. He squeezed Keiji's neck tighter, causing Keiji to gasp for air. The girl looked on in horror as the life was zapped from Keiji's body. "Well, this boy should be lucky that I don't feel like killing him at the moment." Yoshinori let Keiji go. Keiji fell to his knees, clutching his throat and gasping for air. Yoshinori grew a devilish smile on his face and said, "Of course, I didn't say I wasn't going to knock him unconscious." He hit Keiji in the back of the neck with a chop. Keiji fell over onto the ground, unconscious. Yoshinori walked over to the girl and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go!" the girl exclaimed. "Let go of me this instant!"

"Why?" Yoshinori asked. "What the hell do you expect to do to me? I'm the most invincible person in the world. You wouldn't be able to hurt even my pinky finger. Now, let's go. You need to get some time in the sunlight. You've been sitting in this darkness all day. Let's go pay a visit to a friend. I'd like to lay down a challenge to him."

"Let me go, dammit!" the girl exclaimed. "NOOOO!" He pulled her out the door and shut it afterwards.

* * *

A black king chess piece was set down on the board. Ryouta sat with his arms crossed and said, "Checkmate."

Junichiro looked over the board and said, "Well, I'll be damned. You're correct. It looks like you have beaten me. I'm surprised that you did it so quickly too."

"Let's just say I practiced to be able to win a chess match in a few minutes," Ryouta said. "Even against a good opponent like yourself. I was afraid I was going to lose for a while, but then I eventually turned it around."

"And I wasn't able to turn it back around," Junichiro said. "When I thought I could turn it around with a certain move, you would counter it just like that. I congratulate you on this victory. I've never lost at this game before. You are the first opponent to ever beat me."

"That leaves my record as still undefeated," Ryouta said.

"That's amazing," Toshirou said. "I can't believe that you've never been beaten at this game. I wish I was good at this game. I might be able to beat somebody with less experience, but I would never be able to beat you two."

"Give it some time," Ryouta said. "You'll eventually reach the level that we play on. When you do, I wish to challenge you to a match."

"Right," Toshirou said. "I'll make sure that I give it my all."

"Good," Ryouta said, "because you'll need to give your all to defeat me." The stairs to the apartment started to creak, meaning that someone was making their way downstairs. The three looked to see Shigekazu slowly making his way down the stairs. "Is that Shigekazu?"

"Well, it sure as hell isn't Akinori," Junichiro replied. "There shouldn't be anyone else upstairs except Shigekazu."

"Shigekazu," Ryouta said, "what the hell are you doing out of your bed? You're injured badly. You should be resting up at the moment."

"I'm fine," Shigekazu said, holding his side. "Don't worry about me." He fell to his knees. The other three rushed over to him. "What the hell's Akinori at?"

"Does it really matter right now?" Ryouta asked. "He's being tended to where he's at. We're trying to take care of you but you are stubborn as hell."

"Where the hell is Akinori?" Shigekazu asked again.

"Dammit," Ryouta said. "You get your ass up into that bed and rest."

"I don't need to listen to your shit," Shigekazu said. "I wish I didn't even get to know you."

"I'll make you get back in your bed," Ryouta said. "You better fuckin' go or I'll force you."

"Fuck you," Shigekazu said. Ryouta grabbed Shigekazu by the shirt collar and made a motion to throw a punch. Shigekazu flinched as he awaited the punch. Ryouta haulted the shot right in front of Shigekazu's face. Shigekazu looked to see the fist in front of his face. "Well?"

"You flinched like a little bitch," Ryouta said. He started to laugh. Shigekazu stared at him and then he grew an expression of anger. "I can't believe I thought you were strong."

"I'm strong, you asshole!" Shigekazu exclaimed in anger. "I should kick your ass for what you just pulled."

"You want to try taking me on?" Ryouta asked. "You wouldn't even last a second against me."

"If that's what you think, then let's go," Shigekazu said. He stood up quickly, causing him to grimace in pain. He clutched at his side. "Damn pain."

"Anyways, if you want to see Akinori," Junichiro said, "the members of the infirmary are trying to help him all they can. We could all go to see how he is doing."

"That's a great idea," Toshirou said. "That way, Shigekazu can get treated much quicker than he could with us."

"Toshirou does have a point," Ryouta said. "Would it be better if you got treated over there, Shigekazu?"

"That would be a lot quicker," Shigekazu said. "Besides, they'll at least attempt to help me. You guys haven't done shit for me."

"Bullshit," Junichiro said. "I gave you some fuckin' pain pills. Did you take them?"

"Really?" Shigekazu asked. "I must have not seen them."

"See," Junichiro said. "Don't accuse us of not helping you."

"Can we just go if we're going?" Ryouta asked.

"Yes, we can go," Junichiro replied. The group headed out the door and shut it behind them. They started to make their way towards the infirmary building. "This campus sure is huge."

"I know," Ryouta said. "I arrive for my first class today and couldn't stop gazing all around the campus." There was a gasp from Shigekazu. "What's up, dude?"

Shigekazu pointed his finger forward and asked, "Isn't that the guy we were fighting earlier?"

Ryouta looked in the direction to see Yoshinori staring straight at him. Yoshinori also held a girl by her wrist. Ryouta's expression turned into a scowl. "What the hell do you want, Yoshinori?" Ryouta asked.

Yoshinori smiled at him and replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to play a little game."

"It depends what the game is," Ryouta said.

"Oh, I was hoping for a little card game," Yoshinori said.

"I told you this morning," Ryouta said. "I didn't bring my cards with me."

"Well, aren't you the lucky one," Yoshinori said. "I just happened to find where you live." Ryouta's eyes grew huge. "I was able to pick up your cards and bring them with me."

"You didn't do anything to my friend there, did you?" Ryouta asked.

"He just so happened to not be there at the moment," Yoshinori replied. "He just ended up being one lucky son of a bitch. I would have had no problem beating the hell out of him just to piss you off."

"Damn you, you bastard," Ryouta said.

"Here," Yoshinori said. He pulled out a deck box and threw it to Ryouta. Ryouta caught it and looked at the box. "Those are your cards, right?"

"This is my box," Ryouta replied. He opened the case and pulled out the deck of cards. He examined some of the cards and placed them back in the deck. "This is definitely my deck."

"Excellent," Yoshinori said. "Then here's my little game." He brought his arm forward, causing the girl to move forward. He let go of her arm, causing her to fall forward onto the ground. Steel bars erupted from the ground and closed in around the girl, making a cell. The girl looked up at Ryouta. Ryouta gasped in shock. "So, I take it that you know this girl?"

"Hey, that's the girl that Ryouta saw at lunch," Toshirou said.

Ryouta's expression grew even angrier. "What the fuck are you planning to do to her?" Ryouta asked.

"I noticed that you don't even know her name," Yoshinori replied. "Well, I'll let you know that her name is Naomi Katsushika. She and I are in a relationship at the moment."

"What?" Ryouta asked in shock. "You've got to be kidding."

"Unfortunately for you, I not kidding," Yoshinori said. Ryouta looked on at Naomi's face. He noticed that she had the look of not wanting to be with Yoshinori. Ryouta smiled. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"I see that she doesn't like you very much," Ryouta replied.

"That's bullshit," Yoshinori said. "If she didn't like me, I wouldn't be with her, now would I?"

"You were just about to explain your game," Ryouta said. "What is it?"

"I'm glad you asked," Yoshinori replied. "We're going to have a card game. The winner will receive a really nice reward. That reward will be this girl."

"What are you saying?" Ryouta asked, confused about Yoshinori's game.

"If I win this little game, which I know I will, Naomi is staying with me," Yoshinori replied. "If you are magically able to win, then Naomi will be able to go with you."

Ryouta looked at Yoshinori and then at Naomi. _I can't believe it, _Ryouta thought. _If I'm able to win this card game, I'll be able to show Yoshinori I'm better and I'll be able to get Naomi from his hands. This is definitely a mission that I want to win. _"I will take on your challenge."

"Of course," Yoshinori said, "if you are able to win, I'll make sure that you won't get this girl."

"What?!" Ryouta asked. "You just said she would be able to go with me!"

"What you don't realize is that I've planted a bomb on her," Yoshinori said. "If you are able to win, I'll set the bomb off and this whole campus will be sent to oblivion." He started to laugh maniacally.

Ryouta stared at him, with a huge state of shock on his face. The other three had the same expressions on their faces. _What the hell do I do here? _Ryouta thought. _There's no way in hell that I can win this match now. The only thing is that I have to. I'm undefeated in the game of cards, but I have lives on the line. I need a plan. Oh wait. I need a plan, but I don't have to make it. _"Junichiro."

"What is it?" Junichiro asked.

"I know what you're about to ask him, Ryouta," Yoshinori said. "Don't even think about getting those three involved in this. If they do, I'll set off the bomb just like that. And don't think about forfeiting the match either. If you do that, I'll kill us all off that way. You have to duel me and you have to lose. It's that simple."

"Ryouta," Toshirou said. "What the hell are you going to do?"

"I have no choice," Ryouta replied. "I have to duel him."

"You're not looking forward to losing though, are you?" Junichiro asked.

"You've got that right," Ryouta replied. "I'll figure out some sort of plan to win the card game and save us all at the same time. I accept your challenge, Yoshinori."

"Good," Yoshinori said. "Then let the game commence."

* * *

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Well, there's the end of the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter, which is a filler chapter, is located at Kogei High School. This is where the brother of the main character goes to school. This chapter is going to most likely be the first humorous chapter of the story. The other ones have had some humor, but not very much. I think this next one will have a lot of humor. I know chapter five will definitely have a lot of humor. Anyways, this is your emperor of Britannia saying peace out!


	4. Kogei High

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: This is your emperor and he is bringing the fourth chapter of his story to his imperial subjects. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter is the first filler chapter that is being put into this story. A filler chapter is a chapter that has nothing to do with the actual story line. I just made it to waste some time and to make the story longer. Usually, I make filler chapters a little humorous as opposed to the actual story, which is usually all action. Anyways, here's the fourth chapter of this story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kogei High

The bell to the school rang throughout the school grounds. Kids were strolling through the hallways, as they headed to their next classes. A certain boy, happening to be the younger brother of Ryouta, arrived at his locker. He turned the dial a few times and lifted the latch, causing the door to open. He placed some books into the locker and took some out for his next class. He closed the locker door and looked to see Hidekazu's sister, Yumi, standing next to him with a big smile on her face. He freaked and fell over onto the floor.

Yumi's happy face turned into a worried expression. She bent down quickly next to Yoru and asked, "Are you okay, Yoru?"

Yoru sat up and scratched the back of his head. "You really need to show up when I'm not busy looking in my locker," Yoru replied. "I'm getting tired of falling on my ass every day."

"I'm sorry, Yoru," Yumi apologized. "I just can't stop being around you all the time." She smiled at him again.

Yoru smiled and said, "Well, it just wouldn't be a day without you scared the crap out of me. I'm glad that my brother and your brother became friends. We wouldn't have met each other."

"You're right," Yumi said. "Even though we are in the same classes, we probably would have never even thought of talking to each other."

"Yeah," Yoru said. Then he freaked a bit. "Wait. Did you just say we're in the same classes? We're not in the same classes. You're in the advanced classes and I'm in the classes for retards. We never would have had a chance to meet."

"We're in some of the same classes," Yumi said. "Besides, the classes aren't for retards. They're for students who aren't as advanced as other students."

"We are in some of the same classes, now that I think about it," Yoru said. "And by the way, everyone calls them the classes for retards."

"In fact," Yumi said, "we both have the same gym class right now."

"Oh yeah," Yoru said. "I hope we get to play some soccer. I really look forward to drilling someone in the head with the ball. Wait, can you actually play this year?"

"My brother allowed me to be able to play," Yumi said. "He just told me to take it easy."

"Then I'll make sure you take it easy," Yoru said. "I'm usually picked as a captain for just about every event. I'll pick you for my team and tell them not to give you the ball too much."

"That would work well," Yumi said. "I could actually be goalie, if you want me to be."

"That would make the work easier," Yoru said. "You wouldn't have to do a damn thing. When I play, the ball never makes it to our goal. I usually have the ball on the opposite side of the field all the time."

"That will be perfect then," Yumi said. "I would be able to participate in the game, but I wouldn't have to do anything."

"Then it's settled," Yoru said. "You'll be the goalie for our team. As for me, I'm going to play striker like I usually do. When I'm right up front, I feel like I can kick anybody's ass."

* * *

In the boys' locker room, Yoru walked through the door and walked towards his locker. "You realize that you're late, Mr. Ishida," the teacher said.

Yoru looked at the clock and, being a smartass, asked, "Really? I thought I was perfectly on time. Your watch and this clock must be a few minutes early."

"Don't talk so smartly to me," the teacher said. "For some classes you might be able to get off with not being late. Being that this is gym class and you should know where the locker room is, I'm marking you as being late."

"Oh well," Yoru said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like I have any parents to deal with. I just have a big brother who could really care less if I get in trouble."

"Just hurry up and get changed for class," the teacher said. "I don't want to be all day, listening to your crap."

"Well, I don't want to even spend this hour staring at your face," Yoru said. "Good thing I get to play. Otherwise, I would be stuck looking at your face." He approached his locker and opened it. He started to undress.

"You have no problem opening your mouth to anyone, do you?" a boy asked.

"It doesn't take much, Benjiro," Yoru replied. "You just have to have the guts to talk back to people. My brother was good at doing that. I would watch him talk back all the time. That's when he would end up in fights."

"Was he any good?" another boy asked.

"We were going here when he was having fights, Danjuro," Yoru replied. "He would sometimes get his ass kicked, but he would usually beat the hell out of his opponents. I think he was a good role model."

"That makes me laugh," a voice said. The group looked to a boy and his two friends stand behind them. "You think your brother was a good role model? My brother was better than he was. That's why my brother was able to kick his ass."

"Then answer me this, Gennosuke," Yoru said. "Why was it that your brother conceded defeat to my brother at the end of summer last year?"

"I don't know," Gennosuke replied. "I just know that once he gets stronger and returns back home after college, your brother will be dead."

"I'd like to see your brother do anything to mine," Yoru said.

"Alright, boys," the teacher said, approaching them. "Take your competition out onto the field. In fact, you two can be captains today. We'll be playing soccer today, and as you know, I don't care what happens as long as there aren't any injuries."

"Good," Gennosuke said. "I hope that you don't care getting your ass handed to you today."

"Good luck," Yoru said. "It'll be my team that will destroy your team."

"I look forward to this match then," Gennosuke said. He and his two friends walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Benjiro asked.

"I'm not sure," Danjuro replied.

"It really doesn't matter to me what just happened," Yoru said. He pulled a t-shirt over his head and pulled the sides down. He fixed his hair to his liking. "There's no way that his team will be able to beat our team." He shut his locker and looked at the other two. "Shall we go take this challenge head on then?"

"Yeah," the other two replied. The three boys headed out the door with the rest of the class.

* * *

In the girls' locker room, Yumi rushed through the door. She noticed the female teacher look out to see her run in. "I'm very sorry that I'm late," Yumi apologized.

"It's perfectly fine," the teacher said. "I know that you haven't gone to this high school at all since you have a weak body. This is your first time here so I'll let it slip for now."

"Thank you very much," Yumi said. She walked over to her locker. She opened it and started to undress from her school uniform.

"You got lucky with that," a girl said.

"Well, she is kind of right, Ayame," Yumi said. "This is my first real time going to this high school."

"Of course, the real reason you were late had to do with Yoru, didn't it?" another girl asked.

"Well, you know me, Fumiko," Yumi replied. "I can't go a long time without being next to Yoru."

"So how is it going between you two?" Ayame asked.

"We haven't been in a real relationship yet," Yumi replied.

"Oh, come on," Fumiko said. "You know that he likes you, and you obviously like him. Why haven't you both gotten together yet?"

"Neither of us has made a move to say any love comments," Yumi replied. "I don't know why he hasn't asked me yet. It is proper courtesy for a man to ask a woman for a date."

"If he doesn't ask you soon," Ayame said, "I would just end up asking him. I would get tired of waiting for him to say something to me."

"If I was in love with a guy," Fumiko said, "and I knew that the guy was in love with me, I wouldn't care if he asked me. I wouldn't mind going up to him and asking him if he wanted to go out with me."

"Have you girls even found some guys for yourselves?" Yumi asked.

"I have," Ayame replied. "If I knew that he was in love with me, I would ask him out as soon as I found out. That's how hot I think he is."

"What about you, Fumiko?" Yumi asked.

"I've found a guy," Fumiko replied. "I think that he's hot, but I wonder if he would be into a girl like me."

"If he likes pretty girls, then he will definitely want you," Yumi said.

"Thanks for the compliment," Fumiko said. "I hope that you are right about what you said."

"Alright, girls," the teacher said. "You need to finish getting dressed so we can start this gym class. Today, we are playing soccer with the guys. Now, I know we usually don't play with the guys. I figured it would be a nice new change. I also was able to get a hold of their teacher, and he assured me that the boys will not be so rough. I hoping that he means on everyone, but at least he means the girls. That way, you don't have to worry about getting hurt. Let's get moving then." Some of the girls and the teacher started to walk out the door.

"We're getting to play with the guys?" Ayame asked, cheerfully.

"That's what I heard from Yoru," Yumi replied. "He said that we were all going to play in the same game. Just so you know, I've let Yoru know to pick all three of us to his team."

"Nice going," Fumiko said. "We'll be winning this game for sure if Yoru is on our side. Just don't be distracting him with your good looks, okay?"

"He decided to let me be goalie anyways," Yumi said. "He says that I won't have to worry about too much running and he'll make sure that the ball stays on the opposite side of the field so I don't have to dive that much."

"That Yoru is such a great guy," Ayame said. "It was a great idea that you picked him as your first love."

"Well, he was the first boy my age I got to meet when I was confined to a bed," Yumi said. "He and his brother lost their parents to a car accident, so they came to leave with my brother and me. He knew that I had a weak body very quickly, and he tended to my needs whenever I needed help. That's why I fell for him."

"That's a great story, but don't we have to be heading to the field?" Fumiko asked.

"Oh yeah," Ayame said. "I almost forgot that we were in the middle of a gym class. Let's get going then."

"Right," Yumi said. The three girls left through the door of the locker room.

* * *

Out on the soccer field, the two teams were set up to face each other. Gennosuke stood at the front of his team with the ball under one of his friend's foot. Yoru looked on from a few feet away, as he was also a front runner in this game. "Well, if both teams are ready," the teacher said, "let the game begin!" The whistle was blown, and Gennosuke's friend passed the ball to him. Yoru ran up to challenge Gennosuke, who passed the ball to a teammate.

"Make sure to cover these guys," Yoru said. "I've placed you all specifically where I thought you would all be best."

"You think that you can call yourself equal with my intellect," Gennosuke said. "There's no way that you could counter my attack line, and there's no way that you can break my defensive line. Good luck to you, Yoru."

"That's funny," Yoru said, smirking. "I was just about to say the same thing to you. Now, let's step this up a bit."

"If I were you, I'd stop talking and help your team," Gennosuke said.

"Why's that?" Yoru asked. "You can't defeat my team. I've made the invincible attack and defense lines."

"Oh really," Gennosuke said. "Then why's the soccer ball in your net?"

"What?" Yoru asked with a shocked face. He turned to see the soccer ball had made its way past Yumi and into the back of the net. "What the hell just happened?"

"That's a point made by Daisuke," the male teacher said. "That gives Gennosuke's team a one-nil lead."

"Dammit," Yoru said. "Now I'm really pissed."

"I'm sorry that I let them score, Yoru," Yumi apologized.

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Yoru asked. Yumi looked at him. "If I had been paying attention, I would have been able to stop them from scoring. It's more my fault than it is your fault."

"Actually, Yoru," Benjiro said, "it's not just your fault. It's the whole team's fault for not being able to stop the ball from going in the net."

"Yeah," Danjuro said. "Don't be kicking yourself in the ass for a mistake that was given up by this whole team."

"Besides," Ayame said. "It is only one goal. We have faith in your abilities as a lead striker to soar us to victory."

Yoru stared into space for a bit and then smiled. He looked at his team and said, "You are all right. This game is just starting. Now, it's our turn to return the favor." The ball was set up at midfield again. This time, Benjiro had his foot on the ball with Yoru waiting to receive it. Gennosuke looked on patiently as he waited for the game to start again.

"You can now begin again!" the male teacher exclaimed, blowing the whistle. The game started up again. Benjiro passed the ball to Yoru, who was met by Gennosuke. Yoru performed some impressive dribble before making a spin move to go around Gennosuke. Gennosuke turned to see the back of Yoru as he made his way to the goal.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch," Gennosuke said. "I'll let you have this one." Yoru swung his leg at the ball, which flew right past the keeper and into the back of the net. The team cheered for Yoru, who looked back at Gennosuke with a smirk.

"It looks like you're not much of a challenge to me," Yoru said.

"As you said, this match is just starting," Gennosuke said. "We'll see who is the better captain for his team."

"You're right," Yoru said. "Even though we all know I'm the best one without that much competition."

"That's a point made by Yoru, which puts the game at a one-to-one tie," the male teacher said. "Let's get set up for the next bout." For the next hour, the two teams played against each other. There would be a time when one team would score, but the other team would come right back to tie. After a couple more rounds, the game came down to a four-to-four tie with one more bout to run. "There's time for one more score. Whoever is able to score this goal will lead his or her team to victory." The two teams were set up with Gennosuke's team receiving the ball. "Let the final bout commence!" The whistle was blown, and the ball was moved into play. Gennosuke received the ball, and Yoru ran up to challenge him. Gennosuke was able to pull the spin move that Yoru had used earlier, causing his progress to move forward. Yoru looked on as Gennosuke moved in to try a shot on goal. He swung his foot, but Benjiro jumping in front of the ball. Gennosuke's foot made contact with the ball, but the ball was stopped by Benjiro's leaping body.

The ball bounced back to Ayame, who was playing defense for Yoru's team. "Take the ball, Yoru," Ayame said. She passed the ball to the exact point where Yoru was standing. Yoru turned around and headed towards the other net. Gennosuke caught up to him and went to take the ball away, but Yoru passed it to Danjuro. Danjuro carried it along the field. Yoru took off running, which left Gennosuke in the dust. Danjuro saw the wide open Yoru and kicked the ball into the air.

"This could be the game winning shot if this works," the male teacher said.

"With how wide open Yoru looks, there's no way he can't make this," the female teacher said.

"This is it," Yoru said. "This is going to be the game winner. Eat this, Gennosuke." He jumped up into the air. He did a three hundred sixty degree turn and kicked the ball with all of his might. The ball flew towards the net. The girl, who was playing keeper, positioned herself to take on the ball. Fire started to flare off of the soccer ball. She grew a look of fear on her face. She tried to move, but the ball collided with her head. She fell over onto the ground. The ball flew up into the air. Yoru looked at the ball. "You've got to be kidding. Oh well. This is still my point." Yoru landed and ran forward to meet up with the ball. The ball started to fall back to Earth and, just when he thought it was perfect timing, he kicked the ball with the end of his shoe. The ball flew into the back of the net. Yoru landed back on the ground. He looked to see the ball was in the back of the net. "Alright! I did it! I scored the game winning goal!"

"Holy crap," Fumiko said. "Is that girl okay?"

"I don't know," Ayame said. "We need to check out the situation."

Everyone except Gennosuke and Yoru ran over to check up on the injured girl. Yoru continued to dance around in his pride as Gennosuke approached. "I see that you're really glad to be the winner of this bout."

"Damn right," Yoru said. "I was able to kick your ass, just like I said I would."

"Yes," Gennosuke said. "You did say that you would beat me. Did you also say that you were going to injure a pretty girl just to beat me?"

"What?!" Yoru exclaimed in shock. He looked to see the crowd gathered around the injured girl. His expression grew into even more shock. "Oh shit! I didn't mean to do that!" He drooped his head. "Damn my sense of competitiveness. Could this day get any worse?" Then, a soccer ball hit Yoru right in the face. It fell to the ground as Yoru stood there. A soccer ball print was imbedded into his face.

"Damn you, Yoru," a girl said in anger. "I can't believe you injured my friend over a stupid game of soccer."

"I'm sorry," Yoru apologized through pain. "I didn't mean to hit her with a ball like that." He fell over onto the ground.

"Yoru!" Yumi exclaimed, running over to his side.

"Bunch of freakin' dumbasses," Gennosuke said. He walked off.

* * *

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Well, there's the end of the fourth chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. If you thought that this chapter had some funny moments, wait until you encounter the next chapter. The next chapter is based on the main character's friend from high school. He's working on a mecha suit that he is building when he realizes that he doesn't have one of the parts he needs. He has to go pick it up from a store, but encounters some mechanical problems himself. The ending is going to be hilarious, but I don't want to spoil it. Anyways, this is your emperor of Britannia saying peace out!


	5. Hidekazu

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Hello there, my imperial subjects. This is your emperor, and he is back with the fifth chapter to this story. This chapter happens to be another filler chapter. I know that these chapters suck, but I need them to make the story longer. After this one, the story will go back to the regular story line. Just be patient. The actual story will be back in no time. Anyways, this chapter is about the main character's best friend from high school going through a huge ordeal just to try and finish one mecha. It's another chapter dedicated to humor so I hope it goes well. Well, here's the fifth chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hidekazu

The sun was shining brightly through the open door of a garage. There were tinkering sounds coming from inside the garage. Inside, a giant mecha stood meters into the air. There was enough room for it, noting that the garage was a very tall garage and very spacious as well. A boy stood on a large platform as he worked away at attaching the left hand to the left wrist of the mecha. He tightened the last screw and wiped the sweat away from his head with his arm. The boy was revealed at Ryouta's best friend from high school, Hidekazu.

"Damn, this is hard work when you're by yourself," Hidekazu said. "I guess I might as well take a break." He jumped down from the platform and looked over the piece of art that he had built so far. "That sure is a beauty. Then again, this is the one that Ryouta asked for me to build for him. He wanted it to be a fine piece of work, and he also wanted it to be a two-seater. I had never built a two-seater before, but I've got to say that it isn't that bad at all."

He headed towards the door that would lead him into the house. He opened the door and walked inside. He was now in the kitchen to the house. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He looked around inside the contraption for a drink.

"What the hell is there to drink in here?" he asked. "There doesn't seem to be too much that looks very good. I might just have to go pick something up from the store. Good timing then. I need to go pick up some parts so I can finish working on Ryouta's mecha. He's been begging me to finish it just in case he ever needed to use it. He'll be happy to see I finished it when he gets home. Then, I guess I'm off to the store."

He closed the door to the refrigerator and headed back towards the door to the garage. He opened it and walked back into the garage. He headed towards the open garage door and looked to see that there was a refrigerator by the entrance of the garage.

"I'm a fuckin' retard," Hidekazu said. "I forgot that I had Ryouta buy me a refrigerator for the garage. That way, I wouldn't have to go inside to get a drink. I could just get one right here." He opened the door and looked inside. He smiled as he grabbed for a sports drink. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Cheetahrade, the sports drink that recovers your stamina quickly. This the best damn sports drink ever invented." He opened the container and took a swig from it. "Ah. Now that's what I'm talking about. I feel better already." He walked outside to his truck when someone walked up.

"Hey, Hidekazu," the guy greeted. "What's up?"

Hidekazu looked to see the guy standing there. "Hey, Chikafusa. I'm just heading out to take care of some shopping. We could really use some food and beverage products at the house. I also need to go pick up some parts so I can finish up on Ryouta's mecha."

"I noticed it sitting in the back of the garage," Chikafusa said. "It's looking pretty damn good. Of course, you are the one who is building it. It would make sense that it looks as good as it does."

"So what are you doing here?" Hidekazu asked.

"I just came over to chat," Chikafusa replied. "Of course, I can see that you're busy. I'll check in with you some other time."

"Hold up," Hidekazu said. "If you want, you can come with me to help me with my shopping. We can talk while we're gone."

"Do you mind if I come?" Chikafusa asked.

"Not at all," Hidekazu replied. "I usually go take care of my shopping with Ryouta. Of course, the new school year has started up. He's at his first day of college. I really hope that he's enjoying it."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Chikafusa said. "He is the kind of person who enjoys just about anything that is fun. College life was pretty fun when I was in college. He should be having a ball if college life has gotten any better since I went."

"I hope he's not having too much fun," Hidekazu said. "He does still have a friend close to him that went to the same high school as he did. I don't want him to forget about me and hang out with his new friends all the time."

"He's living at your house, right?" Chikafusa asked. "He's not living on campus, is he?"

"No," Hidekazu replied. "He decided that he didn't want to live on campus. The Hongo campus of the University of Tokyo series is located about five minutes from here. He decided that he could just walk to school every morning instead of wasting the money to live on campus."

"That right there shows that he wants to stay close to you as a friend," Chikafusa said. "Otherwise, he would have lived on campus."

"The only real reason he is living here, instead of on campus, is that he has a little brother that he needs to care for," Hidekazu said. "He's never mentioned that he's staying home just to be around me."

"He might not speak it," Chikafusa said, "but that doesn't mean that he still wants to stay to be around you."

"I guess you might be right," Hidekazu said. "Well, are you ready to get going?"

"Let's get moving," Chikafusa replied. The two hopped into Hidekazu's truck. Hidekazu started the truck up and the two took off towards the town.

* * *

The two had traveled in the truck for a couple of kilometers. Then, the truck started to vibrate a little. Chikafusa noticed the tremor and asked, "Did you just notice that vibration in the truck?"

"My truck has been doing that for a while," Hidekazu replied. "I'm not sure what the hell the problem is, but it's been fine. I haven't really bothered to get it checked."

"Are you sure that it's not going to be a problem?" Chikafusa asked.

"I just told you," Hidekazu replied. "It hasn't been a problem yet so just-." That's when the car turned off. "What the fuck just happened? The car just turned off."

"In other words," Chikafusa said, "the car just fuckin' died."

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me," Hidekazu said. "This truck has been fine for the last two months like this. Now, all of a sudden, the fuckin' thing just dies. This is just fuckin' great. What the fuck do we do now?" He pulled the truck over to the side, where it finally stopped running.

"Aren't you a mechanic?" Chikafusa asked. "You can fix it."

"I only work with building and repairing mecha," Hidekazu said. "I have no experience with car mechanics. This is bullshit. Now I have to call a car mechanic to come pick up my piece of shit truck and haul it to a mechanic shop, where it can be fixed." He pulled out a cell phone and punched in a phone number.

"I figured that something would go wrong with your truck," Chikafusa said.

"Just shut up," Hidekazu commanded.

"Can I help you?" a man asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes," Hidekazu replied. "My name is Hidekazu Mitzusaka. I'm the famous mechanic that builds mecha for a profession. I have good ties with your boss."

"Oh yes," the man said. "Would you like to speak with him?"

"No, you'll do," Hidekazu replied. "My truck has just broken down on the side of Williams Street. I was wondering if you could send in a tow truck to solve this problem."

"We'll be there in no time," the man said.

"If you could, bring a rental car with you," Hidekazu said.

"If we're headed into town," Chikafusa said, "can't we just be towed there and then get a rental car to drive to the store?"

"Oh, good point," Hidekazu said. "On second thought, we'll just get the rental car when we get there."

"Alright then," the man said. "We'll be right there."

"Thank you much," Hidekazu said. He hung up the cell phone. "Damn, this day is beginning to become a pain in the ass. Now we just have to wait."

* * *

The truck was pulled into a mechanic shop by a tow truck. Hidekazu and Chikafusa hopped out of the truck and walked around the shop. "Not the best mechanic shop I've ever seen," Chikafusa said.

"It at least gets the job done," a voice said. The two looked to see a man who looked to be in his late twenties. "Well, if it isn't Hidekazu, the legendary mecha mechanic."

"Well, if it isn't Hanshiro, the legendary car mechanic," Hidekazu said. "What the hell have you been up to?"

"What the hell's it look like I've been doing?" Hanshiro asked. "I'm doing what my profession tells me to do. What about you?"

"Have you heard what my profession is?" Hidekazu asked. "That might tell you what I've been doing." The two of them laughed. "So, how long will it take to fix my truck?"

"I'll have it done by the time you swing back here," Hanshiro replied. "You are headed into town, right?"

"Of course," Hidekazu replied. "I need to purchase parts in order to finish the project that I'm currently working on. I also need to stock my refrigerator with some food and beverage products."

"I see," Hanshiro said. "In that case, we've already set up a rental car that you can use to get to town."

"That's the great thing about knowing certain people," Hidekazu said. "They'll make sure to take care of you quickly. I'm actually in a hurry. I want to be able to finish this machine before Ryouta comes back from his first day at college."

"That's right," Hanshiro said. "You two are at that age now. How you heard anything from Ryouta about his time at school yet?"

"I told him to not waste telling me about the day until he got home," Hidekazu replied. "It would be pretty pointless to tell me about your day during the day. Just come home and tell me how the day went."

"That makes sense," Hanshiro said. "Anyways, you have some shit to take care. I've got a truck that I need to take care of."

"You're damn right," Hidekazu said. "You better be telling the truth about getting that fixed when I swing back from town. Otherwise, I might just have to find someone else to fix my truck next time."

"Yeah, right," Hanshiro said. "You can't get a better price and better service at any other mechanic shop. That's why I get some much business."

"I'll be back for my truck in a little bit," Hidekazu said.

"I'll be waiting for your return," Hanshiro said. He walked off to started work on the truck with his men. Hidekazu and Chikafusa climbed into the rental car and took off towards town.

* * *

The two had driven for about a kilometer when Chikafusa said, "I can't believe how big this freakin' town is."

"I know," Hidekazu said. "The bad news is that we happen to be on the opposite side of town as well. The shopping area is near the other end of town, which happens to be about another four or five more kilometers."

"I just hope nothing happens to this car," Chikafusa said. "I've always had distrust against rental cars holding up."

"Would you stop saying that?" Hidekazu asked. "I really don't want to have this car be jinxed as well."

"What are you saying?" Chikafusa asked. "Are you saying I jinxed your truck when I brought up the vibration?"

"That's basically what I'm referring to," Hidekazu replied. "Even though you really didn't say it would break down, you still said enough to jinx it."

"Shut up," Chikafusa said. "You don't even know what you're talking about." Then, the car shut off. Hidekazu looked at the dash and then at Chikafusa. "Why the hell are you looking at me?"

"I swear to God that I'm going to kill someone or just blow up every fuckin' vehicle in Japan," Hidekazu said. He pulled the car over to the side of the road. "This fuckin' day sucks so much."

"What the hell does that have to do with looking at me?" Chikafusa asked.

"You jinxed the fuckin' car," Hidekazu replied. "That's why I'm fuckin' looking at you like that. You're the one who fucked the car up."

"You're blaming me for some stupid shit that just happened to happen," Chikafusa said. "It's not my fault that the car died."

"Whatever," Hidekazu said, grabbing for his cell phone. "Someone's going to get screamed at for this." He punched a number into the phone. "Fuckin' piece of shit car."

"Can I help you?" a man asked.

"Yeah, this is Hidekazu again," Hidekazu said. "My car just happened to break down about a kilometer from your shop. I need to be towed back and set up with a new car. Also, I'm a little pissed so your boss better be ready to hear from me."

"Yes, sir," the man said. "We'll take care of everything."

"Good," Hidekazu said. He hung up the cell phone. "Goddammit. Sometimes, I just can't fuckin' stand people."

* * *

Now at the mechanic shop, Hidekazu and Chikafusa walked up to Hanshiro. "Well, it's weird seeing you back here already," Hanshiro said. "You didn't get there, do your shopping, and get back here that fast, did you?"

"Don't be retarded like that," Hidekazu replied. "Did you have any idea that the car you gave me was a piece of shit?"

"I thought it was perfectly fine," Hanshiro replied. "It must not like you two so it decided to take a shit on you."

"Oh, that's fuckin' hilarious," Hidekazu said. "I'm very pissed right now, because I should be back in my fuckin' garage, working on Ryouta's mecha. Of course, here I am in a mechanic shop still trying to get a fuckin' good car to get to the fuckin' parts shop."

"Okay, Hidekazu," Hanshiro said. "You don't have to explode on me. I've set you up with a car that was just inspected. It's not going to break down on you so you shouldn't have any problems this time."

"Good," Hidekazu said. "If something does happen to this car, I will find another car mechanic and I won't care if your shop is better. At least I'll be able to trust the fuckin' place. I'll be back in a while for my truck. You better have that done to repay for what just happened."

"We'll make sure that it's done for your arrival," Hanshiro said. He walked off to go back to work on the truck. Hidekazu and Chikafusa hopped into the new rental car and took off towards the town.

* * *

The two had finally made it to the shopping part of the town. The car that they were driving in was still in tact. Chikafusa looked out the window and said, "There's the mart where you can buy your food and beverage products."

"I'll come back to take care of that," Hidekazu said.

"I've got an idea," Chikafusa said. "You can go get your part while I go do your shopping. You do have a list, don't you?"

"Actually, I did make one while we were back at the mechanic place, waiting to talk to Hanshiro," Hidekazu replied. "Do you really want to pick up my groceries?"

"I didn't come with you to not help you," Chikafusa replied. "This way, you can actually save some precious time for building the mecha."

"That's right," Hidekazu said. "I need all the time I can get now if I'm going to finish building Ryouta's mecha before he gets back home. Alright then. I'll let you off here." He pulled up to the store. "Okay, here's the list that has the groceries I want you to get. I'll be back in a little bit to pick you up."

"Alright then," Chikafusa said. He climbed out of the car and took off into the store. Hidekazu pulled out of the parking lot and took off towards the parts store. Eventually, the parts store came into view.

"There's the place that I'm looking for," Hidekazu said. He pulled into the parking lot and parked in an open space. He jumped out of the car and walked into the store. He walked up the counter that was located at the front of the store.

"Hello there, sir," the man said. "Oh wait. You're the famous Hidekazu Mitzusaka, who builds mecha for a living."

"That's me," Hidekazu said.  
"Well, it's great to see you, sir," the man said. "What could I help you with today?"

"I'm just about finished with the biggest project I've ever worked on," Hidekazu said. "The only problem is that I need the parts in order to finish it."

"What parts are you looking for?" the man asked.

"Well, I always save the head for last," Hidekazu said. "I've worked on most of it, but I still have to finish the front of the head. Do you have any pieces that I could use for the face?"

"Well, it just so happens that we ran out of parts for the face," the man replied. Hidekazu grew a look of surprise on his face. "We've just sent in a request for parts to the face. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait if you get them here or online."

"Dammit," Hidekazu said, drooping his head. "I can't believe I went through all of that hell to get nothing in the end."

There was a sound that sounded like a metal structure was falling apart. "Um, sir," the man said. "I believe that your car just fell apart."

Hidekazu looked outside to see the rental car was in a bunch of pieces. Hidekazu grew a look of anger on his face. "Goddammit to hell. Fuck this day, fuck that car, fuck this shop, fuck fuckin' everything!" Then, a thought crossed his mind. "Oh shit. I just remembered that Chikafusa is at the store."

At the store, Chikafusa stood at the entrance with two handfuls of groceries bags. "Where the hell is that bastard?" he asked.

* * *

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Well, there's the end of the fifth chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. The next chapter heads back to the battle between the main character and his enemy. It just happens to be a card game, which relates to Yu-Gi-OH! but you'll notice that the card names are different. I'm hoping that the next chapter will turn out to be good. Anyways, this is your emperor of Britannia saying peace out!


	6. Duel For A Girl, Part 1

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Here is your emperor, imperial subjects. He is back to deliver the sixth chapter of this story. The real fight between the two enemies is about to begin. A girl is in need of rescuing and the hero has no possible way to defeat his enemy and save the girl at the same time. How exactly is the main character going to win this match and save his girl at the same time without any deaths? The way to find out is to read the chapter. So here is the sixth chapter of the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Duel For A Girl, Part 1

Yoshinori looked on at Ryouta with an evil smirk on his face. Naomi looked on at Ryouta; there was still fear in her eyes. Ryouta looked back and forth between the evil genius and the scared girl. The group behind Ryouta stared on at him, wondering what decision he was going to make.

"What do you think Ryouta is going to do?" Toshirou asked.

"He doesn't have very many options," Shigekazu replied. "All he can do is take the challenge, but he can't win it."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," Junichiro said. The two looked at him, surprised with the statement he just said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Shigekazu asked.

"All he needs is a well-planned strategy," Junichiro replied. "If he is able to come up with a way to save Naomi and win the duel at the same time, he'll be safe. That would also show me that he is a great tactician."

"That is a great story that you are telling, Junichiro," Yoshinori said. "Ryouta might be able to use his head in some situations, but I'd like to see him be able to see him win and still save the girl. He doesn't have a chance."

_This bastard has a point, _Ryouta thought. _There's no way in hell that I can come up with a brilliant enough plan to win and save Naomi at the same time. Dammit. What the hell do I do?_

"Well, Ryouta," Yoshinori said. "I'm waiting for an answer. If you want to be able to get out of this alive, you need to face me but lose in the end. What will your answer be?"

_I have to take him on to save us all for right now, _Ryouta thought. _I just figured out an idea. I can challenge him to this battle and while the game goes on, I can hatch up a plan to win and save Naomi at the same time. This game is mine. _"Yoshinori, you want to challenge me to a card battle. Here's my answer to your challenge. I accept it, and I plan to win."

"What the hell?" Shigekazu asked. "Should he really say he's going to win?"

"He might as well," Junichiro replied. "It's not like he has actually win yet. He's just saying that to prove that he's not scared of this bastard."

"Yeah," Toshirou said, cheering for Ryouta. "You show that bastard what you can do, Ryouta."

"I see that you have confidence that you can beat me and save the girl at the same time," Yoshinori said. "That's what I like about you. You're not afraid to put everything on the line to battle me. That makes you a worthy opponent."

"And this strategy that you're playing proves you to be a worthy opponent," Ryouta said. "I'm not sure how I'm going to defeat your plan, but I'm telling you now that I will get my way."

"Then you better prepare yourself to think much," Yoshinori said. "I'm very good at this game so you'll have to concentrate a lot on the duel while concentrating a lot on your plan to win and still free Naomi."

"That's great," Ryouta said. "Sometimes I like to be drawn to the peak of my intellect thinking. It makes me feel that I can outshine any intelligent mind."

"Shall we let this game begin?" Yoshinori asked.

"We could," Ryouta replied, "but the only thing is that we need a table." The group behind Ryouta grew dumbfounded looks on their faces. "You planned this card battle and didn't even set us up with our playing field. It looks like there are areas of your brain that need developed." A random table and two chairs appeared in between Ryouta and Yoshinori. "What the hell?"

"I just transported the table and chairs that you had inside your apartment," Yoshinori replied.

"He's right," Toshirou said. "That's the table that you two just played chess on."

"How very perceptive you are," Junichiro said. "Ryouta just won on that table so he might be able to win again."

"This is your duel, Ryouta," Toshirou said. "Destroy that guy."

"Do you mind if that annoying friend of yours is the scorekeeper?" Yoshinori asked.

"He was in charge of the timed moves for my chess match earlier," Ryouta replied. "Hey, Toshirou. We need a scorekeeper. Do you want to keep score?"

"Sure," Toshirou said. He walked over to the table._ I hope that I can help Ryouta win by being here next to him. _"So what exactly are the points that this game is going to be played by? The amount of points is picked by the two playing the game after all."

"I think that we should play with 5000 points a piece," Yoshinori said. "Is that amount okay with you, Ryouta?"

"Any amount works for me," Ryouta replied. "I'm just here to kick your ass and save Naomi from your hands."

"I see," Yoshinori said. "Well, you better get to work on that plan, because the game is going to start right now." Toshirou wrote down the name of each player and place a 5000 under each of their names. Yoshinori and Ryouta each pulled out a deck of about sixty cards each. The two shuffled their decks and then handed them to their opponent. The opponent cut the other player's deck and then handed it back. The two each pulled out a mat that looked like the playing field. They placed the mats on the table and their decks on one spot of the mat. "If you don't mind, I'm the kind of person who likes to go first at this game."

"Good, because I'm the kind of person who likes to take the second turn," Ryouta said.

"Is it because you get the chance to attack on the second player's first turn?" Yoshinori asked. "That's a little selfish, don't you think?"

"I really don't care if it's selfish or not," Ryouta replied. "I'm the attacking type of person. I'm not a big fan of defending."

"I see," Yoshinori said. "I have a great mind when it comes to defensive play. I'm also good at attacking, but I like to play the defensive game."

"Then if you want to play defense," Ryouta said, "how about you take your turn?"

"If you are ready, I will take the first turn," Yoshinori said.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Ryouta said.

"Then I'll begin," Yoshinori said. "And don't forget that you still have to come up with a plan to save 'your precious' Naomi."

"I already know that," Ryouta said. "Just make your move."

"Then here's my move," Yoshinori said. The two players each picked up five cards from their decks. Since Yoshinori had the first move, he was allowed to draw the extra sixth card. He looked over his cards and started to begin his first plan. _Well, it seems that I haven't been given much to work with here. Of course, this is the first turn of the battle. Usually, you end up with crap at the beginning, but then the good cards will come right to you. _"Let me begin by playing one card facedown on the field. Now, try to get through this card. I play Des Imp Creature (1600 ATK) in attack mode. Try and defeat that."

"You're asking the wrong person to challenge a crappy attack like that," Ryouta said. _This will be a piece of cake. Just about my whole deck consists of monsters that are over 1600 attack points. The first bout is mine. _"Are you ready to witness a move that will truly devastate your game?"

"If you have a move that can do that, please do," Yoshinori replied.

"Here it comes then," Ryouta said. He drew a card from his deck. He stared over them for a bit and looked at Naomi. _I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to win and save Naomi at the same time. This bastard has my mind beat the hell out of itself. What can I do to defeat him? _He looked at Yoshinori, who was smiling evilly at him. _That smile is creepy as hell. I'll just have to remove it from his face with a good move. Now let's see exactly what I have. As expected, I can deal his first set of game point loss. Of course, he wants to see a good play so that's what I'll give him. _"I said I would give you a good play and you wanted to see it. Well, look at this play. I'll start by setting two cards face down. Then, here comes my favorite play to perform. I wish to summon Bird of Rituals (1000 DEF), which allows me to receive a ritual spell from my deck and move it to my hand."

_So he has that card as well, _Yoshinori thought. _Of course, there's no way that he could have the same card that I can summon this way. He probably has some crappy ritual card that I could blow away in no time._

"Now, let me move on to my favorite part of this turn," Ryouta said. "I choose to activate the ritual spell that I just receive, which is Destructive White Dragon Summoning."

Yoshinori's eyes grew wide in shock. "There's no way in hell that he has those cards," he said. "Those are supposed to be my cards and not anyone else's."

"So I see that we have some of the same cards," Ryouta said. "I can tell that just by the look on your face. I guess it is a great day to be me."

"Nice job, Ryouta," Junichiro said. "Take this match right to him."

"I wouldn't summon that if I were you," Yoshinori said. "You might defeat me with it, and then we'll all be sent straight to hell when I activate that bomb on Naomi."

"Oh, please," Ryouta said. "You think that reminding me of a stupid little bomb is going to stop me from continuing my move. You might as well kiss my ass. Now, it's time to perform the ritual."

"Bullshit, you're performing that ritual," Yoshinori said. "I choose to activate my face down card." He flipped the card over and Ryouta became shocked. "This card is known as Destructive Spell Storm. What does it do exactly? This card will destroy both of our spell and trap cards on the field. Of course, this was the only one I had so I don't lose anything. As for you, you lose that one and the other two you have face down." All of the spell and traps cards were placed in the graveyards. "What will you do now?"

"Damn," Ryouta replied. "There is nothing else I can do. You basically ended my turn for me."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Yoshinori said. "Then let me honor you with the next turn of this duel." He drew a card from his deck. "By the way, how's the plan coming to save Naomi? I really would like to know what you've come up with."

"Like I would fuckin' tell you what my plan is," Ryouta said. "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard. Who the hell tells their enemy what their plan is to save someone? You made yourself sound retarded just now."

"Well, at least I make myself sound retarded very well," Yoshinori said. "You really don't have anything to back you up for being retarded."

"You're really starting to annoy me," Ryouta said. "You have a turn that you should be taking care of. I wish you would just work on that instead of trying to find ways to insult me."

"I guess you are right," Yoshinori said. "Fine, I will continue with my turn." He looked at the new card he just drew. _I hate it when you draw a card and it's not going to come in use. Especially when you are about to get the lead. In order to get the lead, you need to get through your opponent's monsters. If he has no monsters on his field, this card is no good. Oh well. Maybe he'll get monsters at some point in time. _"Let me show you what a true move looks like. It seems that you fucked up with that last move. This now gives me the chance to show you my attack strength, especially when you will get hit with a direct attack to your game points."

"Oh shit," Ryouta said. "You're planning to attack me directly?"

"How else will I be able to beat you?" Yoshinori asked. "Now then, let's begin with the fun part. I'll start by playing one card face down."

_I knew that he had some spell or trap cards in his hand, _Ryouta thought. _He just knew that he would have to play smart and destroy mine before he would play his. I'll give him credit for that one, but there's no way that he will defeat me._

"Now I wish to summon Brother of a Harpy (1800 ATK) in attack mode," Yoshinori said.

"Looks like Ryouta's in trouble," Junichiro said. "He's only got that one monster on the field. He doesn't have any spell or trap cards to help him. He's definitely going to lose some game points this time."

_Oh no, _Toshirou thought. _Ryouta's going to take a huge dent into his game points. This is bad. Come on, Ryouta. You can win this._

"As you can clearly see," Yoshinori said, "there is no way in hell that you can stop from losing some game points this round. You have only one monster to defend against my two and no face down spell or trap cards. I hope you're ready for this attack."

"Bring it on," Ryouta said. "I'm not afraid of a little attack like this. I'm only losing a few game points. Just wait until my next turn. You'll definitely be in trouble then."

"Alright then," Yoshinori said. "I choose to destroy your Bird with my Imp Creature. Go now and destroy his Summoning Bird." Ryouta moved his Summoning Bird to the graveyard.

"I love how you are getting so excited over a little card game," Ryouta said. "You make it seem as if I'll really be attacked by monsters." Yoshinori started to chuckle. "What are you laughing about?"

"I guess you didn't look at the game board did you," Yoshinori said. "You might want to check it now to see what you're up against."

Ryouta looked at the board to see something he was not expecting: the monsters and the face down cards had come to life. He grew a shocked expression on his face. "What the hell is wrong with the field?"

"I love it when I can plant something that you can't see," Yoshinori replied. "I've implanted some holographic projectors around our playing field. Now the enemies have come to life. The damage that you will take will feel real."

"What?" Shigekazu asked. "He's not serious, is he?"

"When he says something like that," Junichiro replied, "why the hell wouldn't he be telling the truth?"

"Ryouta's wide open for an attack though," Shigekazu pointed out. "What the hell is going to happen when he gets attacked?"

"Well, he's most likely going to feel some pain when the monster strikes him," Junichiro replied.

"That's not fair, is it?" Shigekazu asked.

"It's absolutely fair," Junichiro replied.

"How the hell do you figure that one?" Shigekazu asked.

"Well, Yoshinori has set it up so that Ryouta will actually feel the pain that he is dealt," Junichiro replied. "However, if Ryouta were able to deal some damage to Yoshinori, then he will feel the damage. That's how it is fair. Both enemies will feel pain when they take damage."

"I get it," Shigekazu said. "Not only if Ryouta's safety on the line. Yoshinori has also set it up so that he will feel pain too."

"You are correct," Junichiro said.

_I hope Junichiro is right, _Toshirou thought. _I don't want Ryouta to be the only one who is feeling pain from this ordeal._

"You bastard," Ryouta said. "I swear that I will kill you."

"We'll see who kills who in the end," Yoshinori said. "In fact, I believe it will be you who will be killed. I mean, you are about to be dealt a painful blow. My monster has 1800 attack points. That's going to hurt like hell. Just be glad that it's not more points than that. The more powerful the monster is, the worse the attack feels."

"Damn you," Ryouta said.

"Now then, shall I continue with my attack?" Yoshinori asked.

"I dare you to bring it," Ryouta replied. The group gasped in shock from Ryouta's response. Yoshinori just smiled at the response. "I'm not afraid to be hit with a little bit of pain. Let me experience the pain that I deserve."

"I hear you loud and clear," Yoshinori said. "Then, by your words, I'll ask my Brother of a Harpy to attack your life points directly." The monster charged in at Ryouta. The group looked on in worry at Ryouta as the attack closed in. The monster bared its claws and scratched at Ryouta. Ryouta clutched at his body in pain.

"Ryouta!" Shigekazu exclaimed. "Damn you, Yoshinori!"

"Shut up, Shigekazu!" Ryouta exclaimed. Shigekazu looked at him in worry. Ryouta looked up at Yoshinori, with a smile on his face. "That pain was nothing. I wish you had another attack that you could throw at me."

"You seem to be going crazy, Ryouta," Yoshinori said. "Oh well. That's expected after you've dealt with me. Toshirou, if you could subtract 1800 game points from Ryouta's 5000 that he has."

"Right," Toshirou said, swallowing hard. He subtracted 1800 points from Ryouta's 5000 to make the new total at 3200 points.

"Well then," Yoshinori said. "It is your turn, Ryouta. This is unless you want to give up this battle."

"I'm not giving up just because you got lucky," Ryouta said. "I plan to win this battle and save Naomi from your grasp."

"Then, I suggest that you take your turn," Yoshinori said.

"I'll gladly take my turn," Ryouta said. He drew a card from his deck. "Now, get ready to witness the beginning of your end."

* * *

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Well, there's the end of the sixth chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will head into the continuation of this card game. Will the main character be able to come up with a plan to win the duel and save his girl from the clutches of his enemy? At the moment, he is losing the duel, but I believe that he will be the one that will come out on top of this duel. I shouldn't really say that since I'm the one writing the story. Anyways, this is your emperor of Britannia saying peace out!


	7. Duel For A Girl, Part 2

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Hello there, my imperial subjects. This is your emperor of Britannia once again and I am here to present the next chapter of my story. The last chapter was the beginning of the first card duel between the main character and his enemy. This chapter is the continuation and the end of the duel between the two. It is a very interesting duel as it ends up being close. You'll have to read the chapter to see who the winner is. Here's the seventh chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Duel For A Girl, Part 2

Yoshinori looked across the table at Ryouta, smiling devilishly. Ryouta clutched at his body, which was in pain from the last attack. The game points read as follows: Yoshinori has 5000 points to Ryouta's 3200 points. Yoshinori's field had a face down card and two monsters: Des Imp Creature and Brother of a Harpy. Ryouta had an empty field at the moment.

"Well, it seems that you aren't that strong after all," Yoshinori said. "I guess you will all get to live in the end."

"What about you?" Ryouta asked. "You said that we would all be killed by that bomb."

"We'll just see who gets killed by the bomb if you win," Yoshinori said. Ryouta looked at him in anger. "Now, I believe that you have a turn to take."

"I believe you're right," Ryouta said. "I hope you're ready for this, because this is the beginning of the end." He drew a card from his deck. His eyes grew big and then he smiled. _I can't believe that I just drew one of the most powerful cards in the game. To think that I would get this lucky so fast. There's no way that he can stop me from winning this game now. Now comes the part of making a plan to save Naomi. He said that we would all die when this game started. Now, he said that he will be able to survive. That could be the information I need for my plan. _"Are you ready to see the play that I have in store for you?"

"If you have a good move, I suggest that you use it now," Yoshinori said. "Otherwise, you are finished on my next turn."

"Alright then," Ryouta said. "Get ready for this. _Too bad I can't play my ace card right now. This match would be over really quick then. Oh well. I'll get to summon it soon enough. As for now, I'll show him who the better fighter is. _"I'm going to summon Death Fiend Soldier (1900 ATK) and I'll choose to attack your Imp Creature."

"So you do have something in store for me after all," Yoshinori said. Death Fiend Soldier rushed over to Yoshinori's field and sliced Des Imp Creature in half. "I'll congratulate you on destroying one of my monsters."

"Toshirou, if you will," Ryouta said.

"Oh, right," Toshirou said. Toshirou crossed out the 5000 under Yoshinori's name and replace it with 4700. "He's still winning, though."

"It doesn't matter," Ryouta said. "Just wait until I unleash the power that will win this duel for me. As for now, I'm finished so you can take your turn, Yoshinori. Take your turn so I can start my comeback."

"You think that you can win?" Yoshinori asked. "I'd like to see you try without getting killed. You will all die if you win this duel, Ryouta. Do you keep forgetting that little detail?"

"I haven't forgotten that little detail," Ryouta replied. _I definitely haven't forgotten it since you keep saying only we will die. My plan will definitely have to center around that information. Of course, what will I get out of that information?_

"While you continue to talk to yourself," Yoshinori said, "I hope you don't mind if I take my next turn."

"Go right ahead," Ryouta said. "I would like this battle to end sometime today. I would like to go home at some point."

"I want this fight to end so I can go back to my apartment with Naomi," Yoshinori said. Ryouta grew even angrier. "Now, I shall take my turn." He drew a card from his deck. He smiled. _I see. This is the exact card that I would need to deal some major damage to him. I hope he likes what he's about to witness. _"Every battle like this requires some sort of sacrifice to win in the end."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Ryouta asked, confused with Yoshinori's last statement.

"Let me show you exactly what I mean," Yoshinori said. "I'm going to summon Beautiful Doll Elves (1900 ATK) in attack mode."

"Oh wait," Ryouta said. His eyes grew wide in shock. "You plan to sacrifice your monster along with mine just so you can make a direct attack on my game points."

"I see that you are very perspective," Yoshinori said. "You hit it right on the mark."

"If he gets hit with another huge direct attack," Shigekazu said, "he'll only have a few more game points left to fight with."

"Don't worry," Junichiro said. "I sense that Ryouta has a very good deck and has great skills. He can still win this even with a few points."

"I hope you're right," Shigekazu said. "I hope he has a good plan too. I really don't feel like dying when he wins."

"Don't worry, Shigekazu," Ryouta said. "I've got everything figured out. I'll be able to win this duel and rescue us all from death."

"Oh that's funny," Yoshinori said. "I'd like to see you all survive death. In fact, I'd like to even see you win this duel. Would you like me to continue my move, or would you like to save yourself from humiliation?"

"Take your turn," Ryouta replied. "I'll make sure that I win and save everyone at the same time."

Yoshinori chuckled and said, "Very well, then. Good luck to you then. I will now choose to attack your Death Fiend Soldier with my Elves. Now, wipe each other out!" The Elves charged in to attack Death Fiend Soldier. The two attacked each other, causing each of them to die. "Now then, I still have one attack to throw at you."

"How about you attack me instead of talking then?" Ryouta asked. "You're all talk and no attack right now. Just attack and end this if you think you can."

"Why, you little bastard," Yoshinori said. "If that's what you want, then I'll choose to attack your game points directly! Feel the same pain you just felt earlier!"

"I'm not afraid!" Ryouta exclaimed. "This pain is nothing!" Yoshinori's monster rushed in at Ryouta and threw a scratch at Ryouta's body. Ryouta clutched at his body in pain again. "Dammit!"

"There's some more to be taken away from Ryouta's points," Yoshinori said. He looked over at Toshirou, who was staring at Ryouta in worry. "Hey! Take away some more of his points!"

"Oh, right," Toshirou said. He scratched out the 3200 points that Ryouta had and replaced it with 1400. "You've only got 1400 game points left, Ryouta."

"I know that," Ryouta said. "It doesn't matter. I will win this in the end."

"You can take your turn now," Yoshinori said. "You will be finished next turn. When that happens, Naomi is mine."

"She is not your property, you fuckin' bastard!" Ryouta exclaimed in anger. "I will save her from your hands and win this battle. I hope you're ready for this turn. I'll make sure that you are killed!"

"Go for it then," Yoshinori said. "I'll be waiting to be amazed."

"Good," Ryouta said. "I want you to witness your first loss." He drew a card from his deck. _This card is going to cost me some more game points. Of course, it will give me the advantage against him. That's what I need right now and there is always that concept of giving up game points to deal some damage to your opponent. _"This is going to be the turn that gives me the advantage in this duel."

"Is he serious?" Shigekazu asked. "I don't see him getting any kind of advantage any time soon."

"I don't see him as the type that would bluff," Junichiro said. "I believe that he is telling the truth."

"How is that possible?" Shigekazu asked. "You see that he is almost out of game points. There's no way in hell that he can comeback now."

"I'm going to disagree with you again," Junichiro said. "I think that he actually has a big chance of coming back to win."

"I'm glad that you see it that way," Shigekazu said. "I'm still saying that he is going to lose this battle in the end."

"I'll bet you that he wins this battle," Junichiro said.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Shigekazu asked.

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars that he wins this battle," Junichiro replied.

"There's no way that he can win in this situation," Shigekazu said. "I'll take your bet. Just so you know, I've already won this bet."

"I'm still not giving up on Ryouta," Junichiro said.

"I hope you don't," Shigekazu said. "I'm looking forward to getting that money from you."

"What do you have that will give the advantage?" Yoshinori asked. "There's nothing that can help you win now. Give up now and save yourself from humiliation."

"I'm not giving up," Ryouta said. "I plan to win this duel and this is the move that will give the duel back to me. I choose to activate the magic card, Burial of Early Time. In order to use it, I must pay 800 game points. That's not helping my game points, but it will get me the advantage. In order to take game points, you need to sacrifice some. You can take away some of my points, Toshirou."

"Sure," Toshirou said. He scratched out the 1400 under Ryouta's name and replaced it with only 600 points. "Just so you know, you only have 600 points left."

"I know that," Ryouta said. "It still doesn't faze me right now."

"You just made your chances of winning ever worse," Yoshinori said. "How do you expect to take advantage of this duel now?"

"I choose to resurrect my Death Fiend Soldier from the grave," Ryouta replied. Ryouta's monster appeared on the field again.

"That was your big plan?" Yoshinori asked. "All you did was resurrect a monster that was killed once. I'll just kill it again."

"If you can get a monster strong enough to destroy it," Ryouta said. "You can't have that many monsters that strong. Now, your monster will become part of your graveyard."

"If you're going to attack my monster, just do it," Yoshinori said. "You're wasting precious time that I could be wasting with Naomi."

"In your dreams, asshole," Ryouta said. "Destroy his monster, my soldier of death! Show him what we're made of!" Death Fiend Soldier rushed over to Yoshinori's Brother of a Harpy. It drew its sword and slashed Yoshinori's monster in half. Yoshinori looked on at Ryouta, still smiling. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Do the math, Toshirou."

"Okay then," Toshirou said. He scratched out the 4700 under Yoshinori's name and replaced it with 4600 points. "He still has a giant lead, Ryouta."

"I realize that," Ryouta said. "It's still not bothering me. I know that I can defeat him still."

"You're still saying that you can defeat me?" Yoshinori asked. "I'm going to prove to you that you are wrong. Can I take my turn now?"

"I am finished so you can take your turn," Ryouta said. "It really doesn't matter because you're not going to win."

"Keep preaching your beliefs," Yoshinori said. "I'll show you that you're wrong." He drew a card from his deck. _Not exactly what I was looking for. It doesn't matter because I will win this duel in the end. There's nothing that he can do to stop me. _"Are you ready to lose some more game points?"

"He can't afford to lose any more game points," Shigekazu replied. "It looks like Ryouta's lost the duel so I win the bet."

"He asked if he was ready to lose some game points," Junichiro said. "He didn't ask if he was ready to lose. He's not going to win the duel just yet. That will give Ryouta the chance to take him out."

"You've got to be kidding," Shigekazu said.

"What do you have in store for my game points?" Ryouta asked.

"I'll show you right now," Yoshinori replied. "I wish to reveal my face down trap card, Desserts of Death. This card deals 500 points of damage for every monster you have on the field. Luckily, you only have one monster so you'll be left with 100 points left."

"I told you so," Junichiro said.

"You're so damn perspective," Shigekazu said. "I wouldn't have even noticed his choice of words meant something."

"That's why you're a fighter and not a strategist," Junichiro said.

"Alright, boy," Yoshinori said. "Subtract away 500 more points from Ryouta's amount."

"Right," Toshirou said. He scratched out the 600 under Ryouta's name and replaced it with 100 points. _He's so close to losing. I hope that he can win this. I don't Ryouta to lose this duel. He'll feel like crap if he loses this duel and Naomi._

"You are lucky that you have that strong monster to protect you," Yoshinori said. "That's why I'll set this monster face down and end my turn. Show me what you can do to win now."

"You've been lucky to deal this much damage to me," Ryouta said. "I've never lost this many points in one battle. I'll congratulate you, but I will win in the end. Get ready for this move. Now, I will deal the damage to your game points." He drew a card from his deck. _Now there's the kind of card that I was looking for. In fact, I'll be able to win this duel on my next turn, if I get the right kind of card. Alright then. Time to work on my comeback. _"I hope you're ready to witness one of the biggest comebacks in all of card battle history."

"What are you talking about?" Yoshinori asked. "There's no way you can win this battle now. You only have 100 game points left. I just need the right monsters to defeat you."

"Can you get them in time though?" Ryouta asked, smiling. "Now, prepare to lose some game points."

"Bring whatever you've got on," Yoshinori said. "I'm ready for it!"

"Then, I'll summon Dragon of the Shining Sun (1000 DEF) in defense mode," Ryouta said.

"I see," Yoshinori said. "You will be able to deal some damage to my game points. I congratulate you on that."

"Oh, that's not all," Ryouta said.

"What do you mean?" Yoshinori asked, confused.

"I choose to activate a spell card that goes by the name Defensive Crush," Ryouta said.

"Not that card!" Yoshinori exclaimed with huge eyes. "You can't play that card!"

"I just did though," Ryouta said. "I'm going to equip this card to my Soldier. This card allows me apply damage calculation to your game points when I attack one of your defensive monsters."

"Damn you, Ryouta!" Yoshinori exclaimed. "I won't let you win!"

"Look at him cower, Shigekazu," Junichiro said. "He knows that he's going to lose in the end."

"And that means that you're going to get the money," Shigekazu said. "Dammit!"

"Now then," Ryouta said. "Get ready to lose some major points. Destroy his face down monster, Death Fiend Soldier!" Ryouta's monster rushed over to meet Yoshinori's monster. Death Fiend Soldier sliced the face down monster in half. The defense of the monster was 1000 points, meaning Yoshinori would lose 900 points. "Now then, I believe that Toshirou needs to subtract some points from your amount."

"That's right," Toshirou said. He scratched out the 4600 under Yoshinori's name and replaced it with 3700 points. "Take him out, Ryouta."

"Are you quite finished?" Yoshinori asked. "I'm ready to take my turn now."

"You're starting to get pissed, I see," Ryouta said. "I'm sorry that I'm making you feel this way. I'll make you even more pissed when my dragon deals 500 more points of damage to your game points!" A fire ball hit Yoshinori in the face and he clutched at his face in pain. "Subtract 500 more points from his game points, Toshirou."

"Alright then," Toshirou said. He scratched out the 3700 under Yoshinori's name and replaced it with 3200 points.

"Are you still pissed?" Ryouta asked, taunting Yoshinori. "I'm so sorry that you can't stand losing."

"Shut up!" Yoshinori exclaimed angrily. "I will not lose to you!" He drew a card from his deck. _Dammit! Where the hell are my good cards? I'm just getting a bunch of shit right now. Crap! _"I'll just play this card face down." _I can't believe that this bastard is getting the advantage he was talking about. Damn him!_

"That's all that you had to do," Ryouta said. "Okay then. I hope you're ready to lose some more game points." He drew a card from his deck. His eyes grew wide and his smile grew big. _That was the card that I was looking for. This duel is mine. _He started to chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Yoshinori exclaimed in anger.

"I just got the card…that will win this battle for me," Ryouta replied.

"What?!" Yoshinori exclaimed. "There's no way you can win!"

"Then witness the move I'm about to make," Ryouta said. "I choose to activate the magic card, Heart of Pure and Darkness."

"What the hell do you plan to do with that card?" Yoshinori asked. "Wait. Could it be? You plan to sacrifice it for a monster?"

"Exactly," Ryouta replied. "This is your end."

"What do you have that can beat me though?" Yoshinori asked. "I bet you have a bunch of shit that won't do anything."

"On the contraire," Ryouta said, "I have something that will probably kill you."

"How can you have a monster so powerful?" Yoshinori asked.

"Because I'm that damn good," Ryouta replied. "I wish to sacrifice your monster and my Death Fiend Soldier-."

"You want to make a double sacrifice?" Yoshinori asked, becoming scared again. "What the hell do you have that is that strong?"

"You just talked shit about one of the best cards in the game," Ryouta said. "Now, I'm going to summon White Dragon of Pure Destruction (3000 ATK)!" The powerful white dragon rose from the field and gave a giant roar.

Yoshinori stared on at the dragon is pure shock. "What the fuck is that?!" he exclaimed. "I should be the only one with that monster! What is a petty loser like you doing with one of those?!"

"What does it look like?" Ryouta asked with a big smile on his face. "I'm kicking your ass with it! Now then, get ready to feel the almighty attack of my destructive white dragon. Attack his game points directly, White Dragon!" The white dragon started to form an energy blast in its mouth. Yoshinori stared on in fear. The dragon shot the blast out of its mouth and the blast hit Yoshinori. He started to scream in pain as the blast smashed against his body. The blast stopped and the dust eventually cleared. Ryouta looked on to see Yoshinori clutched at his body. There was also some blood coming from Yoshinori's mouth. "That scene looks beautiful."

"Shut up," Yoshinori said, weakly. "I will not lose to you and that dragon."

"Actually, you're going to lose right now," Ryouta said.

"What?!" Yoshinori exclaimed.

"What is he talking about?" Shigekazu asked.

"Did you forget about Ryouta's other dragon?" Junichiro asked. "That dragon deals 500 points of damage at the end of the turn. Yoshinori only has 200 game points left now. He will get hit with that and lose this duel."

"No way," Shigekazu said. "Then that means-."

"You will lose the bet, and I will get your money," Junichiro said.

"Damn it all," Shigekazu said.

"Now then," Ryouta said, "I believe that I'm finished with my turn. Now that I choose to end, my fire dragon will deal 500 points of damage to you."

"How can I lose to someone like you?" Yoshinori asked. "It's not possible!"

"Well, it seems that it is because I just defeated you," Ryouta said. "Now, I choose to end. Say goodbye to the rest of your game points!" The fire dragon threw a fire ball at Yoshinori. The fire ball hit Yoshinori, causing him to scream in pain. After the blast ended, Yoshinori fell to his knees. "Cross out the rest of his points, Toshirou. It's over."

"You did, Ryouta!" Toshirou exclaimed. "You won! You defeated Yoshinori!"

"Good job, Ryouta," Junichiro said. "Now, as for you, pay up."

"Let's go to an automated teller machine," Shigekazu said. "I'll get the money for you there."

"Don't take another step," a voice said. The group stopped in their tracks and looked over in the direction of the voice. It was Yoshinori and he was standing next to Naomi, who was still locked in the cage.

"What are you planning to do?" Ryouta asked.

"I'm going to go through with my plan," Yoshinori replied. "I'm going to set off the bomb, causing all of you to die. I will be victorious in the end. If you've got a plan to stop me, you better execute it fast. Otherwise, you are all dead."

"What are you going to do, Ryouta?" Junichiro asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan figured out," Ryouta replied. "We'll all be fine."

* * *

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Well, there's the end of the seventh chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. As you can see, there is still the problem of having to save the girl. The main character has a plan, but will it be good enough to save the girl, his friends, and himself from death? There's also going to be a new ally. Who exactly is this ally going to be, and is this person going to be a permanent ally? That will all be explained in the next chapter. As for now, this is your emperor of Britannia saying peace out!


	8. A New Ally?

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: To all of my imperial subjects, I have returned to address more of my story. This happens to be the eighth chapter of The Duel King. In this chapter, a new ally will show up to save the day. However, this new helper is able to save Tokyo, but can the girl be saved? The only way for you to find out is by reading this chapter. Well, here's comes the eighth chapter of the story. I hope that you will all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 8: A New Ally?

The wind started to kick up. Ryouta and his group looked on at the scene in front of them. Ryouta's friends looked on with fear in their faces. Ryouta stared at the scene with a frown on his face. The scene depicted Yoshinori on his knees lying against the cage that was holding Naomi captive. His eyes were wide and he wore a giant evil smile on his face. He chuckled slightly as he prepared to hit the button that he was holding.

"Don't take another step," Yoshinori commanded, chuckling maliciously. "If you take another step, I'll make sure that you will all die."

"Is all of this really necessary?" Ryouta asked. "You don't have to do this. We could just settle this matter peacefully. We don't have to be killed."

"You think that talking is going to help you get out of this?" Yoshinori asked. "There's nothing you can say to save yourselves. Today is the day that you will all die. All I have to do is press this button and the area will be devastated by a bomb."

"I have a question that I wish to ask you," Ryouta said.

"What is it?" Yoshinori asked, smiling. "Do you want to ask if you can surrender? You most certainly can. All of you will live and I will get Naomi to myself."

"That's not quite what I had in mind," Ryouta said. "You keep stating that we will all blow up and then you will refer to my friends and me dying. Just who will exactly die? Are we all going to die or are you going to survive?"

"What?" Yoshinori asked with a confused look on his face. "I didn't say anything like that."

"Did he really say all of that?" Shigekazu asked.

"Yes, he did," Junichiro replied. "I have to say that Ryouta is an equal to my skill."

"That's really perspective of you, Junichiro," Shigekazu said.

"Nice use of perspective thinking, Ryouta," Toshirou said.

"It seems that you weren't even planning to kill yourself," Ryouta said. "In fact, I bet you don't even have a real bomb. You're holding the launch of a fake bomb. I am right, aren't I?" Yoshinori gasped in shock. Ryouta smiled at him. "So I am right."

"What?" Yoshinori asked. "You're not right. This is a real bomb that I have planted. This switch will activate it, causing us all to die."

"Is that right?" Ryouta asked. He moved his hand to his side.

"What are you trying to pull, Ryouta?" Yoshinori asked. "Don't try any stupid shit or I'll kill us all right now." Ryouta appeared in front of Yoshinori. He placed a pistol's barrel right to Yoshinori's head. Yoshinori's eyes grew in fear. The group behind Ryouta looked on in shock.

"Don't do it, Ryouta!" Toshirou exclaimed. "He'll detonate the bomb!"

"You better listen to your friend, Ryouta," Yoshinori said, shaking a little. "I will set this bomb off before you can kill me. I don't care to die as long as I get to take all of you with me."

"This really pisses me off when no one else pays attention to the situation around them," Ryouta said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Shigekazu asked.

"Could this be the plan that he's thinking of?" Junichiro asked.

"What are you doing, Ryouta?" Yoshinori asked. "I told you not to try anything stupid or we'll all be dead."

"Hey, everyone that can hear me!" Ryouta yelled. "There is an act of terrorism going on here! This man has set up a bomb on this girl! He plans to kill everyone in the area! Please start acting like this situation is a big fuckin' deal!" The students looked on at the area where Ryouta was standing. Yoshinori looked on at the people around the area.

"That's bullshit," a guy said. "Why would a student want to blow up this university?"

"He's right," another guy said. "You must be crazy." The students went back to doing whatever they were doing. The group in the situation looked on at the scene around them. Yoshinori started to laugh crazily.

_Dammit,_ Ryouta thought. _I just came up with that idea. That's the only idea that I had in mind too. What the hell do I do now?_

"If that was your plan," Yoshinori said, "then I hope you're ready to die."

"Well, I guess we're all going to die right here," Ryouta said.

"Are you serious, Ryouta?" Toshirou asked.

"I knew that he was a loser," Shigekazu said. "He's gonna let us all die. If I find your ass after our deaths, I'm going to kick it so bad that you won't be able to sit for weeks."

"Now, then, are there any last words that you would like to say before you die?" Yoshinori asked.

"Just kill us all if you're going to," Ryouta replied.

"I have a few words to say," a voice said. Yoshinori looked behind himself to see a body near him. The person kicked the switch out of Yoshinori's hand and kicked him in the head with a spin kick. He flew through the trunk of a tree, breaking it in half. He hit the ground with a thud. "Well, he's very weak."

"What the hell just happened?" Ryouta asked.

"Destroy the switch," the person commanded.

"Are you talking to me?" Ryouta asked.

"Use your gun to destroy it," the person commanded.

"Uh…sure," Ryouta said, confused. He pointed his pistol at the switch and pulled the trigger. A bullet flew out from the barrel of a black Mark XIX Desert Eagle.

"What about the bomb?!" Toshirou exclaimed.

"Shit!" Shigekazu exclaimed. He and the rest of the group dropped to the ground as the bullet struck the switch, causing it to shatter into pieces. There was silence for a while. Ryouta stared at the shattered pieces lying all over the ground. The group that had dropped to the ground rose their heads to see what happened. When they noticed that they weren't dead, they stood up and dusted themselves off. "Why didn't anything happen?"

"Let's just say that you happened to make an enemy who hasn't quite acquired the skills to wire a bomb fully," the mysterious ally replied.

"Shit," Yoshinori said. "How the hell did you know that about me?"

"I been looking for one of the strongest people in the world to watch over me," the mysterious person replied. "I've been researching on you two, since you two are the strongest beings in the world."

Ryouta's eyes grew wide. _I knew that I was strong,_ Ryouta thought. _I just didn't know that I was that strong. How can it be that I'm one of the strongest beings in the world?_

"Of course, even the strongest people can have their own downfalls," the mysterious person said. "Yoshinori, you can't even make certain items to their fullest degree. This bomb that you made is an example of this. As for you, Ryouta, you can't bare to see the people closest to you get hurt."

_Don't say that to him out loud!_ Ryouta thought. _If he knows something like that, he'll be able to defeat me easily. He's already a worthy opponent. He will surpass me if he knows this._

"Show yourself now!" Yoshinori exclaimed. He pulled out a red Browning Hi-Power Mk I pistol and pointed it at the girl. Ryouta looked at the situation in front of him and pointed his black Mark XIX Desert Eagle pistol at Yoshinori. Yoshinori looked at Ryouta to see a gun pointed his way. "Why are you pointing that gun at me? I'm not the one who is giving out vital information to other people. We can't trust this girl. Shouldn't we do something about her before we fight each other?"

Ryouta looked at Yoshinori with a confused look on his face. "Is this a way to beg for your life?" Ryouta asked. "It's not going to work that easily on me."

"I'm not begging for my life," Yoshinori said. "I could care less about my own life. I'm just saying that we should deal with this girl before we decide to attack each other again."

Ryouta looked at him and then sighed. "You do have a good point," Ryouta said. Ryouta pulled his gun away from Yoshinori's way and aimed it at the mysterious person. "You heard what Yoshinori said. Get out from the shadows and reveal yourself."

"So I see that you two will cooperate with each other on certain terms," the mysterious person pointed out. "I could easily strike both of you down but then my search would have been a waste." The person walked out into the light, revealing that she was a girl. The others gasped in shock. The girl had purple hair that ran down slightly pass the end of her back. She also had fuchsia-colored eyes that went with her dark colored hair. "Are you happy now? My name is not important so you can all refer to me as S.S."

"S.S.?" Yoshinori asked. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"It is the name that you will refer to me as if you-," S.S. began. She was cut off by a bullet hitting her in the forehead. She fell over onto the ground. There was shock to Ryouta and his friends.

"What the hell just happened?" Ryouta asked. He looked over at Yoshinori to see smoke coming from the barrel of his pistol. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"She was a nuisance that was just going to give out information about us," Yoshinori said. "You don't want me to know anything more about you than I already know, do you?"

"Of course not," Ryouta said. "That doesn't give you any reason to shoot her in the head. You just killed an innocent girl over nothing."

"I'll show you nothing!" Yoshinori exclaimed. He pulled the trigger on his gun and a bullet flew out from the barrel. It flew right towards Ryouta.

"Shit!" Ryouta exclaimed. He shot a bullet from his pistol which flew towards Yoshinori. The two bullets collided with each other, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"What?!" Yoshinori exclaimed.

"I'll tell you an advantage that I have with long-range weapons," Ryouta said. "I have the ability to hit a target one hundred percent of the time. My target was to deflect your bullet with my bullet and I was successful."

"That's impossible to do!" Yoshinori exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone who can deflect a single bullet with another single bullet."

"I suggest that you get the hell out of here," Ryouta said. "I intend to hit your heart with my next bullet."

"Shit!" Yoshinori exclaimed. He disappeared out of sight.

Ryouta stared at the same position for a bit. Then he encased his gun by his side and ran over to the mysterious girl. The rest of the group joined them.

"This girl is definitely dead," Shigekazu said. "There's no way that someone can survive a bullet to the head."

"Something doesn't seem right though," Ryouta said. "I have a feeling that she still has life flowing through her veins."

"What?" Shigekazu asked. "There's no way that a person could survive a shot to the head."

"I do agree with what Ryouta has stated," Junichiro said. "I have a sense that's telling me this girl is still alive."

"You've got to be kidding me," Shigekazu said. "She's lying there with a bullet in her head and blood flowing from her head. There's no way that she's still alive."

_I see that there are some idiots to this group,_ a voice said.

"Who the hell said that?" Shigekazu asked.

"It's…the girl," Ryouta replied. "It's S.S."

_That is correct,_ S.S. said telepathically. _I have the ability to talk to people with my mind._

"That's amazing," Toshirou said. "So that means that she is alive."

_You are correct,_ S.S. said telepathically. _You shouldn't have been making a big deal over me. You should have been watching out for the other girl._

"What?" Ryouta asked. He and the rest of the group looked to see that Naomi had disappeared. Ryouta's face changed into a shocked expression. "What the hell? Where did she go?"

_It's quite obvious that Yoshinori ran off with her,_ S.S. said telepathically. _If you had kept your eye on her, she would still be here. Since you turned your attention to me, he reappeared and took off with her._

Ryouta's expression turned to anger. "When I find that bastard," Ryouta said, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Ryouta," Toshirou said. "What about Akinori…and this girl?"

"You guys can go see him," Ryouta said. "You can also take the girl to the infirmary with you."

"Actually," S.S. said, standing up, "I wish to accompany you to fight Yoshinori. I have chosen which side to help, and that side happens to be you, Ryouta."

"I see," Ryouta said. "I guess there's nothing that I can do or say to stop you from accompanying me to this battle."

"You are correct," S.S. said.

"You guys can go see Akinori," Ryouta said. "S.S. and I have some business that we need to attend to."

"Wait a minute," Toshirou said. That's all that he could say to them since the two disappeared out of sight afterwards.

"He seems to be a distrustful ally," Shigekazu said. "He can't even take up the time to go see one of his allies. All he cares about is rescuing some stupid girl. Whatever. Let's just go."

"What?" Toshirou asked. "He not a distrustful ally. He's one of our best friends. He wouldn't be a guy who would back away from his friends."

"All he wants is to save that girl," Shigekazu said. "He doesn't have time for his so-called 'friends'. If that's how he wants to be, then I say fuck him. We don't have to put up with his shit. Let's go see Akinori."

"He will come back to us," Junichiro said. "He just needs to save this girl that he likes first. After that, the two of them will start to hang out with us."

"That's a bunch of bullshit," Shigekazu said. "He's not our friend. That's final. If you guys continue to think he's our friend, we might not even be friends in the future. Watch carefully who you choose to side with. Now, are you guys coming or not?"

"Sure," Junichiro said.

"Fine," Toshirou said. The three of them walked off towards the infirmary building.

* * *

Near the capital building of Tokyo, a figure appeared out of nowhere clutching another figure by the arm. It was none other than Yoshinori, who held Naomi by her arm. She was trying to struggle from his grasp, but his hold was too strong on her arm. Yoshinori's expressions was filled with shock and fear.

"How is it that a simple girl can knock me out of the way with a simple kick?" Yoshinori asked. "Also, how can a boy that I defeated with ease block a bullet from my Red Devil with a bullet from one of his pistols?" He scowled angrily. "I will not let him get away with making a mockery out of me!"

"Let me go!" Naomi exclaimed, still struggling to get loose. "You made a bet with Ryouta that if he won, you would let me go free. He won the bet meaning you should let me have my freedom."

"Shut up!" Yoshinori exclaimed. Naomi gasped in terror and became quiet. "Girls can be so annoying these days. Now, how am I going to be able to counter a situation like that? It's just not possible. The only person that could counter that would have to be God. Not even the most skilled guns-man could deflect an opponent's bullet with his own bullet." There was a sound of two people appearing in the vicinity. Yoshinori looked back to see Ryouta and S.S. standing there. His eyes grew wide in shock and fear. "How the hell did you two find me so quickly? Actually, how the hell is that girl standing? I shot her in the fuckin' forehead. She should be dead right now."

"I guess you don't hang with very many immortals, do you?" S.S. asked.

"'Immortals'?" Yoshinori asked, repeating part of S.S.'s question. "There's no such thing as being immortal. I mean, not that this world knows of yet. I would definitely know since I watch the news every day."

"Well, you're staring an immortal in the face at the moment," S.S. said.

"It can't be," Yoshinori said, sweat running down his face.

"It's true," Ryouta said. "If this girl wasn't immortal, then how the hell would she be standing here talking with us?"

"What is it that you two want with me?" Yoshinori asked.

"That's a good question," Ryouta replied. "I also have a good question to ask you. Why the hell did you take off with Naomi after I won the bet, setting her free?"

"Uh…Well," Yoshinori stuttered.

"You need to calm down," Ryouta said. "I can't believe that you're so afraid of a simple bullet deflection. I do it all the time in gun battles. I'm just that damn good at it."

_What?,_ Yoshinori thought. _There's no way in hell that he just said he has had experience with deflecting bullets with other bullets already._

"We have a score to settle," Ryouta said. "It'll be you against me. This time, the battle will be all fighting styles, including weapons. Is that fine with you?"

Yoshinori put on the devilish smile that he was accustomed to. "That's sounds just fine to me," he replied.

"Well, I see your smile is back," Ryouta said. "Anyways, if I win, you have to let Naomi go free with me for real this time."

"Fine," Yoshinori said. "What happens if I win this little battle?"

"That's the choice that you get to make," Ryouta replied.

"Then, if you're not dead when the battle is over," Yoshinori said, "I will get to kill you off. I will also be taking your deck afterwards."

"It's a little unfair that I only get one thing and you get two things," Ryouta said. "Of course, if I'm dead, I can't stop you."

"Naomi will also be mine when you die," Yoshinori said.

"That make three things to one now," Ryouta said. "You're one selfish bastard."

"Fine," Yoshinori said. "I'll get those three things if I win. If you win, you can have Naomi, kill me, and take my deck."

"I don't want your lousy cards," Ryouta said.

"Fine," Yoshinori said. "Just pick a third item. I don't care what it is."

"I wouldn't mind having your weapons," Ryouta said.

"What the hell do you need with my weapons?" Yoshinori asked. "You already have weapons that equal mine."

"I know," Ryouta said. "I'll just give them to my friend or my brother. I don't care. You'll be dead anyways. You also said I could have whatever I wanted."

Yoshinori was silence for a bit. "Fine," he said, finally giving in. "You can have my weapons."

"Ryouta, are you sure about this?" S.S. asked. "If he wins, I'll make sure that he dies. I'm trying to watch over and protect you. You're the master that I picked to help out."

"I'm your master now?" Ryouta asked. "Then here's an order from your master. Stay out of this battle and don't get involved in the end result."

"What are you saying?" S.S. asked. "You might end up dead. Is that girl really that worthy if you put your life on the line for her?"

"Yes," Ryouta replied. "She is worth the risk of losing my life."

"Why though?" S.S. asked.

Ryouta stood there silent. S.S. looked on at him while Yoshinori stood, watching the two in front of him as he kept his hold on Naomi.

* * *

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Well, there's the end of the eighth chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. In the next chapter, another fight is about to break out between the hero and his rival over a girl. Will he be able to save her from his rival's clutches or will the rival seize the victory over the hero? Find out when the next chapter is put up. As for now, this is your emperor of Britannia saying peace out!


	9. The Deciding Battle, Part 1

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Here I am once again, my imperial subjects. I'm also bringing you the next chapter of my story. The hero of the story and the hero's rival are about ready to duke it out for their prizes. Which will one will be the victor in this fight? Could this be the end of the hero or the rival? Could this possibly bring an end to this awesome story? The way to find out these answers is by reading this chapter and the next one. As for now, this is the ninth chapter of the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Deciding Battle, Part 1

The wind started to kick up in the central area of Japan's capital. Near the capital building of Tokyo, four figures stood floating in the air. On one side of the scene, Yoshinori looked on at the other two figures floating opposite of him. He was also holding onto Naomi's arm very tightly. Opposite of those two stood Ryouta with his head drooped a little bit. S.S. was looking at him as she awaited the answer to her question.

"I'll ask again," S.S. said. "Why is it so important to protect one certain girl? There are many more that you could focus your time on after this battle."

"You don't get it!" Ryouta exclaimed, looking at S.S. with an expression of anger. "The reason that I want to save Naomi is that I love her. Do you not know what the feeling of love is?"

"I've never felt it before," S.S. replied. "That is why I don't the reason for this battle. This battle is just another possibility of you getting hurt or possibly getting killed."

"I've already told you that I'm fine with this battle," Ryouta said. "I don't care what happens to me. If I win, I will get to be with Naomi and finish off this bastard. If he wins, he gets to be with Naomi and I die. I don't like the second option, but if he gets to be with Naomi, then I want to be dead."

"Are you serious?" S.S. asked. "You have no problem with dying just like that?"

"I am afraid to die," Ryouta replied. "However, if I am to die fighting to save Naomi, I would be fine with that. Now then, shall we begin, Yoshinori?"

"Very nicely said, Ryouta," Yoshinori replied. "Very well. If you wish to die right now, I will grant your wish." He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Ryouta. "If you don't mind, I would like to start this off as a sword battle."

"I don't care how this battle starts," Ryouta said, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Yoshinori. "All I know is that I don't intend to lose."

S.S. jumped in front of Ryouta and said, "I will not let you fight this pointless battle."

"You can call this a pointless battle," Ryouta said, "but there is a huge point that I'm trying to prove. I'm trying to prove that I'm better than Yoshinori and that I can protect Naomi."

"If you wish to prove this point," S.S. said, "you have to get past me in order to take on Yoshinori."

"I see," Ryouta said. "You wish to be a thorn in my side for this battle. S.S., is it correct that you cannot die by taking a simple wound?"

"That is correct," S.S. replied. "If you remember, I took a gunshot from-." She was cut off by Ryouta, who had shoved his sword through S.S.'s chest. Her expression changed to shock and she coughed up some blood. "Ryouta, what…did you just…do to me?"

"That was something that you wouldn't expect to come from me," Ryouta replied. "However, if you weren't going to move out of my way, you didn't give much of a choice other than to wound you." He pulled the sword out of her body. She clutched at her chest as she fell to the ground.

"Ryouta!" Naomi exclaimed. "What did you just do to her?!"

"She will be fine," Ryouta replied. "She was able to survive a gunshot wound to the forehead. She will definitely be able to survive from a little stab wound."

"That girl seems like she will be a problem for both of us," Yoshinori said.

"I agree with you," Ryouta said. "However, this does not concern her at the moment. We have a battle that we should take care of."

"Just let me place Naomi down on the ground," Yoshinori said. He calmly floated back to the ground. He placed Naomi on the ground. She ran over to S.S., who was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Once there, Yoshinori caused a cage to rise out of the ground around the two girls. "Now, the two will not be able to interfere or take off."

"Very good," Ryouta said. "Now we can battle freely without any problems happening. Now, shall we begin?"

"I'm ready whenever you are," Yoshinori said. The two stared on at each other for a while. Then, Ryouta ran at Yoshinori and the two clashed swords with each other. The two struggled in a deathlock; both of them were trying to get the upper hand on the other. "I see that I've chosen the right weapon to defeat you with. Your sword skills are very poor compared to my skills with a blade."

"I noticed that," Ryouta said. "Of course, you said that my gun skills exceed your gun skills highly. My sword skills must not be that bad if I'm able to hold you off with only one hand gripping the hilt."

"What are you saying?" Yoshinori asked, chuckling. "There's no way that you are holding me off with only one hand on your sword." He looked to see that Ryouta was gripping his sword with only one hand. His expression changed to fear and shock. "What the hell? How do you have that much strength in one arm?"

"You shouldn't be worried about that arm at the moment," Ryouta replied, smiling. "I do have another arm you know."

This statement caused Yoshinori to become more fearful and shocked. "You're correct," Yoshinori said, beginning to freak out. "Where is that other-? Shit!" He was now staring into the barrel of Ryouta's black Mark XIX Desert Eagle pistol. "W-When the hell did y-you pull that out?"

"I can't believe you didn't even notice that I had brought out my pistol," Ryouta said, chuckling. He cocked the hammer of the pistol, allowing him to shoot the pistol now. "I suggest that you plan well because you're about to get killed. I have the ability to shoot like a sniper with any type of gun. I rarely miss my target too. Good luck surviving this attack."

This is supposed to be the guy that can equal me?, Yoshinori thought. He's supposed to be a weakling. There's no way that the only person equal to me would have been able to pull off the work that Ryouta has just pulled off. Ryouta actually has the ability to surpass me. He smiled devilishly. These are the kind of challenges that I like to go up against. "You don't think I have what it takes to challenge this? I'll show you exactly what I can do." He quickly swiped his sword down the left side of Ryouta's face. Blood spouted from the cut, especially from the eye socket.

Ryouta clutched at his face where his left eye had originally been. "Shit!" Ryouta exclaimed in pain. "My left eye! You cut my left eye!"

Hearing this, Naomi gasped in fear for Ryouta. "He cut Ryouta's eye?" Naomi asked. "Oh no! Ryouta!" S.S. started to cough. Naomi turned her attention to S.S. "S.S.! You're alive!"

"I'm just lucky…that something small like this wound…can't kill me," S.S. said, weakly.

"S.S., Ryouta just got cut in the face by Yoshinori," Naomi said. "He's in serious pain and he said that his eye was cut."

"I knew it," S.S. said. "I told him not to fight. He decides that…he wants to fight anyways. I told him that…he would get hurt. Of course, he ends up…getting a slice on his face. Now…he doesn't have an eye." She stood up and grimaced in pain.

"S.S., you shouldn't be standing in your condition," Naomi said.

"I'll be fine…very soon," S.S. said. She looked up at Ryouta, who was screaming and clutching at his face. "I told you that…you would get hurt!"

"Shut up!" Ryouta yelled back. "I don't have time to listen to your shit!" Ryouta pulled his hand away and looked at the blood that laid in his hand. Some of the blood began to drip off, falling to the ground. He was breathing very heavily. _Shit. How did he pull off such a quick swipe of his sword like that? I can't he was able to pull that off. Now I only have fifty percent of my eye sight. With an opponent like him, this is going to be a problem._

_Will it be a problem?,_ a voice telepathically asked Ryouta.

_What the hell?,_ Ryouta thought. _Wait, is that you S.S.?_

_I see that you remember my abilities,_ S.S. said telepathically.

_ What did you mean by your first message?,_ Ryouta asked telepathically.

_You thought that fighting against Yoshinori with only fifty percent of your sight was going to be a problem,_ S.S. replied telepathically.

_Well it will be a problem,_ Ryouta said telepathically. _Yoshinori is not someone that you should joke with. He's very powerful and he will be really bad if I only have half of my eyesight to see him with._

_You think that he will be bad,_ S.S said telepathically. _What you don't know is that you have a great power that can be used to give you a big advantage against him._

_What?,_ Ryouta asked telepathically. _I have a power that will give me a huge advantage against him?_

_ Yes you do,_ S.S. replied telepathically. _Let me just say that this power will leave him "immobile" with fear._

* * *

Back at the Hongo campus, Shigekazu, Toshirou and Junichiro were visiting Akinori in the infirmary. Akinori, who had been thrashed early that day by Yoshinori, was eating food and acting like nothing had happened to him.

"You look full of energy, Akinori," Junichiro said. "I'm surprised by this since you were destroyed by Yoshinori earlier today. You look like you're absolutely fine now."

"I feel like nothing even happened to me," Akinori said. "I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. It's not like it matters." He took a bite of the mashed potatoes that were on his plate. "Damn, this food tastes like someone took a shit on my plate and gave it to me to eat."

"How would you know what that tastes like?" Toshirou asked.

"I don't know what that tastes like, dumbass," Akinori replied. "That's just an expression that I like to use when something tastes bad." He looked around to see if Ryouta was with the group. "So where's the loser that Toshirou took in for a pet?"

"He couldn't come," Shigekazu replied. "He only cares about that girl that he was staring at during lunch today. We're too good for him apparently. Not that I fuckin' care."

"I knew that he wasn't going to be worth the time of being our friend," Akinori said. "It figures that he would waste all of his time on that girl. Oh well. I don't really care either."

"Are you guys serious?" Toshirou asked. "He's one of our pals. Naomi just happened to be in trouble so he had to go save her. He'll come right back here after he defeats Yoshinori and get her back."

"I highly doubt it," Akinori said. "There's no way in hell that he's going to come back here. All he cares about is that girl. He doesn't care about us one single bit."

"I agree with Toshirou," Junichiro said. "Ryouta did mention that he would make his return to check in on Akinori after he saved Naomi. I'm sure that someone like Ryouta will stay true to his word."

"I can't believe that you are siding with Toshirou," Akinori said. "We all used to think the same way about the same things. Now that Ryouta has appeared, you like to defend him along with Toshirou. I don't get you two at all."

"He will make his return back to this infirmary," Toshirou said. "I can feel it."

"Whatever," Akinori said. "Believe whatever you think. I'm still going to believe that he's not coming back." He took a bite of the jell-o that was sitting on his tray. "Dammit, they even managed to fuck up jell-o. Fuckin' shitty infirmary food."

"Why the hell are you eating it then?" Junichiro asked.

"I'm fuckin' hungry," Akinori replied. "That's why." He took another bite of the jell-o. "I could go for some cafeteria food right now."

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Yoshinori stood opposite of Ryouta, smiling devilishly. As for Ryouta, he was still clutching at the wound he had suffered from Yoshinori's sword. The telepathic talk between Ryouta and S.S. was still continuing.

_What is this power that you keep speaking of?,_ Ryouta asked S.S. telepathically.

_You'll be lucky to hear it from me after the traitorous move that you used to strike me down,_ S.S. replied telepathically.

_I don't have time for games,_ Ryouta said telepathically. _The only reason I did that was to get you out of my way for the battle._

_And thanks to that little move, you have the injury that you have now,_ S.S. said telepathically. _Maybe next time you should listen to your ally._

_Tell me the power that I have or I will make sure to kill you when I'm done with this battle,_ Ryouta said telepathically.

_How do I know that you will be the victor?,_ S.S. asked telepathically. _You might end up being the one killed since you only have half your eyesight to battle against the all powerful Yoshinori._

_I'm already very pissed,_ Ryouta said telepathically. _You just continue to piss me off even more with each statement you make. Tell me what the fuck my power is now._

_You're a smart boy,_ S.S. said telepathically. _I think that you will be able to figure it out on your own._

_Are you fuckin' kidding me?,_ Ryouta asked telepathically. _Just tell me what the hell my power is._ He waited for an answer to come but there never was an answer given. _Don't ignore me, S.S. Tell me how to use this power now._ She refused to send him an answer. _Shit. Of course, I fucked up good. Now I'm forced to fight this bastard with one eye and no idea how to activate my so-called "power"._

_If I were you, I would keep my eye on the battle,_ S.S. said telepathically. _If not, I'm afraid that you might die._

_What?,_ Ryouta thought. He looked up to see Yoshinori charging towards him. He was getting ready to slice Ryouta in half. _Shit. How the hell do I stop him? If only I knew my power._ Yoshinori continued to close in on Ryouta. Ryouta closed his eye and awaited the blow that would kill him.

"Ryouta!" Naomi yelled. A bright light started to emit from her left arm.

_The power of her bracelet is activating,_ S.S. thought. _I wasn't expecting this, but this is how Ryouta will be saved._

"You will die here!" Yoshinori exclaimed. He swung the sword at Ryouta and there was a collision. He looked to see the result and he became shocked. "What the hell is that?!" Ryouta opened his eye to see Yoshinori's sword-swing had been stopped by a pink energy shield. "Where the hell did this shield come from?!"

"A pink shield?" Ryouta asked. "Where did it appear from?"

_Naomi is the one who created this shield,_ S.S. said telepathically.

_What?,_ Ryouta asked telepathically. _Naomi was able to create a shield? How?_

_She has an item known as the Sengoku Bracelet,_ S.S. replied telepathically.

_Sengoku…Bracelet?,_ Ryouta asked telepathically. _What the hell is that?_

_The golden bracelet that she is wearing on her arm looks like an ordinary bracelet,_ S.S. replied telepathically. _However, it is an ancient item that has special powers. Of course, her item is only one of seven Sengoku Items._

_Seven items?,_ Ryouta asked telepathically. _You also keep saying "Sengoku"? Do you mean the ancient war period during the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries?_

_Yes,_ S.S. replied telepathically. _The reason for the name "Sengoku" is that these items were used during this war time and were held by high named generals of the time. In fact, Naomi's item was held by the famous Mitsuhide Akechi._

_Her bracelet was held by Mitsuhide Akechi at one time?,_ Ryouta asked telepathically. _That's amazing. I never would have even thought that a simple bracelet like that could be held by a great war general like Mitsuhide. What about the other items? I'm guessing that they are all golden as well._

_That is correct,_ S.S. replied telepathically. _I'm not going to tell you anything about them or who they belong to. What I will tell you is what the items are. Of course, there's the Sengoku Bracelet that you now know is held by Naomi. The other six items are the Sengoku Contacts, the Sengoku Belt, the Sengoku Earrings, the Sengoku Finger Ring, the Sengoku Shard, and the Sengoku Pocket Watch._

_How can you tell if you have a Sengoku Item?,_ Ryouta asked telepathically.

_You wish to know since you have a golden pocket watch, correct?,_ S.S. asked telepathically.

_You know that I have a golden pocket watch?,_ Ryouta asked telepathically.

_Yes,_ S.S. replied telepathically. _I was able to notice the chain when you were tending to my injury I suffered earlier. Since you want to know how to tell if someone has a Sengoku Item, this is how you can tell. The weapon that the warrior used to fight during the wartime will be etched into the item._

_The last time I looked over my watch, I was able to notice an etching on it,_ Ryouta said telepathically. _The etching that was on my watch was a metal fan that matched the weapon that Mitsunari Ishida used in battle. If what you say is true, then does that mean-?_

_Yes, Ryouta,_ S.S. replied telepathically. _You own the Sengoku Pocket Watch, which happened to be owned by the great Mitsunari Ishida during the war time._

Ryouta grew a look of surprise on his face. He pulled out the pocket watch and looked over it for a while. Then he grew a big smile on his face. "Well then."

* * *

Britannian Emperor Lelouch: Well, that was the end of the ninth chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. In the next chapter, the thrilling but slightly boring ending of this fight will be decided. Will the hero manage to survive against the onslaught of his rival? Or will evil triumph in this battle and strike the hero down? Also, will the power of the Sengoku Pocket Watch be revealed? Find out in the next chapter of this exciting story. As for now, this is your emperor of Britannia saying peace out!


End file.
